When the Water's Not So Clear
by DaringReality
Summary: As Seth and Jacob's friendship hits the rocks with their tribe's secret coming to light and imprinting upsets basically the balance of nature, what will come of them when mixed in with the Cullen's? SethXJacob slash yaoi Rated M for safety ON HIATUS/DISC
1. New Beginning

When the Water's Not So Clear

_Okay so this is my first fanfiction ever. I've been a fanfic reader for quite some time now so I decided to give writing one a shot. I know it's not great but I do enjoy writing it. I don't claim to be anything but amateur at writing, so please don't flame me on my poor writing ability haha. Critiques are welcome and I hope you enjoy the story._

_It will be SethxJacob so if your not into that just hit the back button._

**_*Disclaimer* I do not own anything in this story but the plot, Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters. I even do not own the title of this story, I found it while skimming through deviantart. I do apologize for I cannot remember the author's name who wrote the story for this title and if they ever happen to read this fanfic and feel the need to make themselves known I will gladly give them the credit._**

-DaringReality

_

* * *

_

_Beep Beep Bee…_

"Stupid clock…" groaned a tired Jacob. Barely made it to the third beep before it went flying off his night stand. Morning's weren't Jacob's favorite time, and if ever there was something he hated, it was that damn alarm clock. It was the loudest thing in the world, especially at 6:30 AM.

"Gahhhh I don't wanna get up." complained Jacob.

"Ugh me neither, maybe your dad still isn't up and we can go in late today." complained an equally tired Seth Clearwater, who was sleeping in the floor of Jacob's tiny room.

"Yea right, he never sleeps in and I can smell his morning cup of Joe already brewing."

"Gah…maybe he forgot today was the first day of school. He might not come get us." Seth wished, rolling over and hiding under his covers.

"Yea right, he's got a memory like an elephant. Besides aren't you excited about being a freshmen, getting to roll with the big dogs now," Inquired Jake, "Yep a big ole freshmen, my baby's all grown up now." He pretended to wipe away a tear and pounced on the hiding new high school student.

"AHHHH…get away Jakeeeeeeeeeeee, I'm trying to hide here so your dad won't make me gooooooooooooooooooo" wined the hiding high schooler. He really dreaded this day, but having Jake there he knew it wouldn't be so bad. They'd been best friends since they could remember, Jake being one year older, and said boy is planning to show the younger one the ropes, hence Seth spending the night on the first day of school. Not to mention they wanted to make the best off their last day of freedom.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"You boys need to get ready, we'll be leaving soon, Seth your mom called, she said good luck today and ride home with your sister." Jake's dad yelled from the kitchen.

"Kay." both boys said in unison.

Seth pulled back the covers after Jake stopped pounding on him, peeking out just slightly, "Jake, go take a bath…" he yawned, "Wake me when you get out, you smell."

"Yea you don't smell to good there either bud, but I guess I'll let you sleep while I shower." Jake started to walk out the door, "besides, you'll need all the rest you can get, you'll be running from the seniors all day when they smell the fresh meat." Jake snickered and let the younger boy lay in fear as he trudged off to get ready for school.

* * *

"No Seth, come back here." scolded a laughing Jacob. Seth saw the size of Quileute Res High and just turned around and started walking away.

"But its sooooo huge, I miss my tiny grade school." pouted Seth.

"It's not so bad, just wait, you'll learn the place like the back of your hand."

"Yea Jake, I hope so." said Seth, unconvinced.

"I know so, now let me show you where your first class is, then I gotta get going," said Jake, pushing Seth down the hall to his first period class while holding the boy's schedule in hand, scanning over the list. "We even have lunch together plus most of our classes are close together so I can help ya out the rest of the day. Luckily dad pulled some strings with the counsel and got our lockers next to each other."

"I'm 302, your 301...I hope mine isn't a bottom locker…" said Seth, finding one more thing to complain about.

"I think even numbers are bottom…heh." Jacob said while scratching the back of his head. "But anyway, here's Mr. Jones' class, biology 101, have fun bud." Jake said after patting his friend on the back and running down the hall to his first period, trying to beat the bell, "I'll see you at the locker's after first."

The bell to signal the end of 4th period finally rang as Seth thought he was about to die of boredom. His teacher kept rambling on and on about how she hoped she could make this year fun and how we could learn something from our cultural heritage. As if he really needed know that much about his culture. it's the 21st century, we need to be moving on not looking back…well so Seth thought. He could already tell he was going to hate his Quileute History class, but he could finally sit down and eat after this, his stomach growling in compliance. He practically ran out the door as the bell freed him from class.

'Jake where are you?' thought Seth as he walked the crowded lunch room with his tray of food in hand. The room was filled with people he didn't know, apparently he got stuck with the sophomore lunch period, which he could probably thank Jake's dad for. When he saw that familiar mane of Jet black hair, he nearly tripped while running to the table.

"Hey Seth, where were you, I walked by your 4th period class and didn't see you."

"Oh I left as soon as I could, I hated that class." Said Seth as he sat down next to Jake, noticing the three other boys at the table.

"You know Paul, Embry and Quil," Jaked stated, pointing to the three Quileutes.

"Yea, hi guys."

"Hey freshie," snickered Paul.

"Whatsup man?" asked Embry?

Quil just outstretched his hand, shaking Seth's.

"Ignore Paul, I do." laughed Jake. "So, how you likin' your first day?"

"Ah I guess its okay, not as bad as I anticipated hehe." admitted Seth, picking up his slice of pizza and nearly eating the whole thing in one bite.

"See what did I tell you? Aye damn you, give that back." yelled Jake through a mouth full of his sandwich as Paul stole a couple of fries off his tray. He had his plate full of food, apparently Seth wasn't the only hungry one.

"Hungry there Jake?" asked Embry, laughing at Jake's massive amount of food.

"Starving…" said the boy as he gave Paul a swift punch and stole some of the boy's own food in return of his own.

* * *

"Well that was not fun." stated Seth as he hopped into his sister's car.

"Heh school normally ain't lil man." agreed Leah as she started up her ancient machine. "At least you had Jake to show you around, me and my friends were clueless coming to this school."

"Yeah, Jake's awesome…considering he's about my only friend."

"Aw poor Seth, you know you've always got your big sis here for you."

"Yea to torture me…" grumbled Seth as he sunk in his seat.

"What was that?" asked Leah.

"N-nothing…just that you're the best big sis ever…" sarcasm dripping from Seth's words.

"Damn right lil' bro."

* * *

The first day of the new school year was over, a small step for the 180 some left to go. Jake was outside in his garage working on his Volkswagen Rabbit in hopes to get it running by his 16th birthday coming up here soon. He'd only have his permit then, but hey he could at least practice driving it if his dad rode with him.

"Jake, you out there?" yelled Billy Black, not being able to come all the way out to the garage due to the inability of his wheelchair to maneuver over the grass and steps.

"Yea, dad, you need something?"

"No, but Sam's here, come on out here son, he wants to talk to you."

Jake let out a small sigh, Sam Uley was always aggravating him over nonsense, checking up on him to make sure he's been feeling well, see if there has been anything peculiar happening to him. It always freaked Jake out, what was with this father act he was putting on? Last time the sophomore checked, Billy was his dad, not 20 year old Sam.

Not to mention the fact that Sam had this little 'gang' thing going on in La Push. He referred to themselves as the 'protectors' or some shit. Protectors from what? He was already trying to recruit Paul, even though Jake wasn't particularly fond of the boy, he didn't trust Sam and what his little gang was up too. He would rather his friends avoid the man, even if the counsel and his father seemed to trust Sam.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Jake when he reached his father, playing the friendly card.

"You feeling okay Jake, how'd school go, everything okay?" asked Sam.

Yea this guy freaked Jake out.

"I'm fine, and today went okay, it was school anyway, same thing as last year."

Sam stepped forward and touched Jake on the forehead, feeling his temp. Jake swatted the hand away, and took a step back. "I told you I'm fine, what is with you guys always checking on me, its like you expect me to die sometime soon or something, its kinda freaking me out."

Sam just nodded at Billy and turned to leave, patting him on the shoulder before exiting. Jake noted how different Sam looked than a few months ago. He was taller, more built and he'd cut his hair down to a buzz cut. He'd never really noticed it until now, never really caring about the older man.

"He's just checking up on you Jake, there's been a…illness…going around the res and he likes to check in on the kids."

"I'm not a kid dad and I feel fine, he creeps me out."

"Sam is a great guy Jake, you should be happy to have him around, he helps keep the res safe and cares about his people more than himself. You know he gave up college to stay on the res with all of us."

'Yea and Emily…' thought Jake, thinking of how he's engaged to Seth's cousin after only recently breaking up with his sister Leah. 'Maybe that's why she's been such a bitch lately. What kind of prick does that? Breaking up with a girl you supposedly love for her cousin the minute you set eyes on her. '

"Sure sure dad, I'll be in the garage if you need me."

"Okay son, supper will be done in a few." said Billy, rolling himself back into the house.

"Aye Jake, whatcha up to?" asked Seth, allowing himself into the tiny makeshift garage.

"Ah just working on the Rabbit, what's up?"

"Just felt like coming over, you know how it is at my place, Leah and dad are into it again, and I just wanted to get out. Its her first day as a senior and she's already talking about going out of state to college, but dad doesn't wanna hear it. Says we can't afford it."

Jake listened carefully, understanding both Leah's side for wanting out of this place and Seth for wanting out of the house.

"Well your welcome to stay for dinner, hand me that wrench would ya?" asked Jake, bent over the open hood with his hands deep down in the engine.

"Sure thing."

Seth couldn't help but be amazed by Jake's mechanical skills. He could practically take a car apart and put it back together and he's only fifteen! Seth doesn't know anything about cars, practically clueless. He remembered Jake trying to show him how to change the oil once and Seth ended up spilling it everywhere. Let's just say the klutzy fourteen year old shouldn't be near a car.

"So Sam stopped by earlier. Checking up on me again, I don't understand that man." explained Jake, while using the wrench on something inside the car. "Have you noticed anything different about the guy? I mean from last year, I never really noticed it until today."

"No, he doesn't come around much anymore, ya know, with the whole Leah thing. But different as in how?"

"Well he just seems bigger…I don't know how to explain it. He cut his hair short, and when he went to touch my four head, his hand was burning up. I mean he was checking me for a temp, which creeped me out but he was the one that seemed to be burning up."

"Hm, well I haven't noticed anything but like I said I haven't seen him in forever."

"Yea I guess so…" Jake said, wiping some grease on his stained white t-shirt. "Maybe I'm just being over observant, but anyway, you feeling okay? Apparently there's been some kinda bug going around the res…"

"Yea I'm fine, fit as a fiddle."

Jake laughed, "You sure bout that?"

Next thing Seth knew he was in a headlock. How the hell did Jake get behind him so fast he wondered. He was struggling to get out but Jakes massive forearms kept him in place.

"Jake…let gooo…ugh…"

"Thought you was fit as a fiddle, but can't even get out of a headlock, weaaaak."

"I can't help it you're a freak. 6'5" compared to my 5'7"…I'm…at a clear…disadvantage." He finally got out of the death grip, Jake letting him go, laughing at his struggles.

"Can't help it your puny…" Said Seth's attacker, his smile widening showing his white teeth only to be contrasted by his deep russet skin. His smile got impossibly bigger as he jumped the fourteen year old again, this time to attack his sides causing Seth to burst out in laughter.

"Oh…*Laugh*…my…*laugh*…God….." laughed Seth, trying to form words through his fit of giggles and trying to slap Jake's hands away. "Ihateyou!!!" he said fast while trying not to laugh.

"Yea right, you don't hate me." laughed Jake, continuing his attack on Seth's ticklish sides.

Finally Jake relinquished his hold on Seth, feeling sorry for the poor kid since he seemed to be about to have a seizure. "Yes I do…your so mean to me, I don't know what I did to you to deserve that." said Seth, with his tongue sticking out at his attacker, finally catching his breath.

Truth is Seth loved the attention from Jake. There was just something about him that lured the boy in. Maybe it was the fact that he could always depend on Jake, knowing he'd always be there, and that he and Jake had a close bond that many people only dreamed of, a friendship that would never dwindle to a mere acquaintance. Life-long.

"Haha I can't help it, but smells like dinner's ready, lets go, I'm starvinggggg."

"You always are…" stated Seth as he followed Jacob inside. He noted something different about Jake though, he couldn't quite place it. When Jake was messing with him, he did feel hot. Maybe it was just where he'd been working in the garage or something, but he looked even taller as Seth followed him into the small red house. If he hits anymore growth spurts he's going to be twice as tall as Seth, he'd already shot up a good foot this summer.

'It's probably nothing' thought Seth, 'Besides I've been getting taller too, not like Jake but I can tell from the beginning of the summer. I know growing isn't abnormal, but it seems like Jake's grown a couple feet in a month's time…that can't be normal.'

The next week of school flew by without a hitch. Seth was finally getting the hang of how high school worked, and only managed to get lost once. Jake was always there when he needed the help and Seth found that his classes weren't too hard. He'd recognized a few people from grade school, most of whom he could only call an acquaintance. He'd become friendlier with Quil and Embry, but Paul seemed to only like to pick on the younger boy, but Jake never let the torture carry on too far. Paul seemed to just have it out for Seth he thought, he didn't know what he ever did to the boy, he'd only known him through Jake and never really bothered to get to know the boy.

But as the week drew to an end and the first weekend of the summer was upon the teenagers, they made plans to attend one of the bon fire parties the council threw. Jake and Seth never missed one, the good food and the company was always nice and they just needed something to get their minds off of school for a day.

"Seth you ready to go short shit?" asked the she-devil Leah. She was a freak like Jacob, 6 foot tall and proud of it. She never let Seth forget his measly height. He was growing but he feared it was about to come to an abrupt end.

"Coming…" Seth groaned. His sister wasn't number one on his 'favorite person to be in a car with' list. But he never complained since she never really had to chauffer him around but did anyway.

They made it to the bonfire in one piece, but Seth was pretty much scared shitless. His sister was a speed demon. He was sure they weren't going to make it, but alas here they are.

She was in fact at the bottom of said list.

Seth thanked his sister, as she drove away. He knew she wouldn't be staying, since there would be a certain person at the bonfire. She avoided him like the plague but Seth couldn't really blame her.

Seth made his way to where everyone was sitting, smelling the hamburgers being grilled and hot dogs roasting by the bonfire. Luckily today was one of the better days in Washington, no rain, but the sky was still as cloudy as ever. They tried to make the best of the dry days, but it looked like rain would disperse this party before it had time to fully develop.

He walked over to Jacob where he was sitting on a log with Quil and Embry, stuffing his face with two hamburgers and a couple hotdogs. Seth seriously wondered where he put all that food. He couldn't possibly _eat_ it.

"Hey Seth, sup?" asked Embry, and Quil nodded in acknowledgement of him.

"Not much, what about you guys?" Seth asked, sitting down next to Jake.

"Just trying to see how much Jacob here can possibly eat." Stated Embry looking at Jake put a whole hotdog in his mouth.

"Yesh tey wont shtop shtaring at meh." said Jake with a mouthful of food. "I can't…*gulp*…help it I'm hungry." he said, swallowing a rather large bite of hamburger.

"Yea, s'normal Jacob." laughed Seth.

"Save some for the rest of us won't you?" asked Quil, punching Jake in the side.

"You better hurry, I'm about to go back for seconds." and with that said Quil and Embry jumped up to help themselves with the food.

"So, where's your mom and dad?" asked Jacob, picking up another hotdog and putting the whole thing in his mouth again.

"Dad wasn't feeling to well, you know how his heart is, so I got Leah to drop me off here, and she didn't stay of course."

"How is Leah doing? I haven't spoken to her in a while." came a voice from behind the two boys. Jake nearly choked on the hotdog he was then devouring and Seth just about jumped out of his seat.

"Sh-she's doing fine…" stuttered Seth.

"Well that's good to hear." Sam said, turning from Seth to Jacob. "That's quite an appetite you got there Jake, how are you doing? All's well I assume?"

"Yea…yea I'm fine, fit as a fiddle." laughed Jacob, using one of Seth's little phrases.

"Also good news, well boys have fun." Sam said before he patted Jake on the arm, his hand lingering just a bit too long before he gave Jake a small smile and continued on his way.

"Your right, he has changed, and he even creeped me out too just then." Seth stated once he saw Sam was out of hearing range. "I mean where the hell did he come from?! Bout scared me to death…" He finished, holding his heart for emphasis as if he was about to have a heart attack.

Jake just finished his last hot dog, stood up, ready to go get more food, "Yea, I told you, hey I'm gonna go get another hot dog, want anything?"

"Sure, you could bring me a cheeseburger and a pop if ya lovvvvve me." Seth said, smiling brightly, his shoulder length brown hair falling into his light brown eyes.

"Sure sure." Jake said, dumping his paper plate in a near-by garbage bag, and pulling out a rubber band from his pocket to tie back his long black hair.

Seth just sat there, waiting for Jake to come back with his food, staring into the huge bonfire that was before him. The orange and yellow flames danced along the wood, charring it black with their graceful movements. Seth loved nights like this. When most of the res was out together, by the ocean, and just being one big happy family basically. He couldn't imagine living anywhere else, anywhere away from his family, from the reservation he knows so well.

"Here ya go bud." Jake said, returning with two paper plates, handing one down to Seth and a Dr. Pepper.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Jake welcomed, staring at Seth who didn't seem to be all there. "You okay man?"

"Yea just thinking…" Seth broke his stare into space to turn and look at Jake, "You ever think about leaving the res? I don't know if I ever could…"

Jake sat down. "Yea me either, but I assumed I'll go to a community college close by, get a degree in auto body and maybe open up a garage here on the res somewhere."

"That sounds nice."

"What about you? Got any big plans or just wanting to stay home and start a family?"

"Naw, I don't think I'm a family man, I mean I love kids, but I can't see myself settling down like that."

"Yea I know what you mean…may sound a lil harsh but I don't like kids too much, too much responsibility and I don't know if I'd be a good father…"

"Sure you would," Said Seth, taking a drink of his Dr. Pepper. "But I think… I don't know, I love this place and couldn't imagine leaving, but then again I want to see what's out there. I guess I'm just afraid of going it alone ya know?"

"Yea," Jake said, picking up his like thousandth hotdog. "you always got me here ya know man."

"Yea I know." Seth smiled. What would he do without Jake? He doesn't even like the thought of that.

"But we don't have to worry about this junk now," said Jake, taking a drink of his coke. "It's a million miles away, our future."

"Yea good point, where is Quil and Embry anyway?"

"Over there flirting with those girls." laughed Jake, "Quil's getting shot down by the looks of it."

"Haha poor guy…"


	2. Bro's over Hoes

_Okay so heres the second chapter. It's short, but I wanted to post it anyway. I'll hopefully make the chapters longer from now on if I continue the story. Um I changed it a bit, its now specifically in either Jacob or Seth's POV and I think I like it better that way. Please read and review if you wouldn't mind, and I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. =)_

_**Disclaimer: once again I don't own twilight or any of its sequals and characters, nor the title of this story sadly.**_

-DaringReality

* * *

Seth's POV

The rest of the night went by quickly, I guess the saying's true that time flies when your having fun. I didn't want to have to leave when the fire finally died out, but it was getting cold as night settled over us and the rains finally completely broke up our little gathering. Quil and Embry had long since went home, not taking their rejection too well. Jake had nearly eaten all the food, the elder's finally banned him from the grill, which I think hurt his feelings but hey the rest of us needed to eat too.

"Hey Seth, isn't Leah here yet?" came Jake's voice, I thought he'd left already. Leah had yet to arrive, probably forgot or something, but it doesn't really matter. It's not like its too far of a walk to my house. Just wish it wasn't raining.

"Nope, still waiting." I said, smiling at Jake, his long black hair sticking to his face. It was starting to rain pretty hard.

"Well come wait with me and dad in the car," He offered, pointing over his shoulder to where his dad was parked. "I don't want you sitting in the rain anyway."

"Thanks," I replied. I was about to object, tell them to go on ahead, but I really didn't want to sit in the rain, so I obediently followed Jake to his dad's truck. It was nice and warm inside and I thanked Billy for waiting with me.

"No problem Seth, you know your like family." Billy greeted, a soft smile curved on his aged face. "If Leah doesn't get here soon why don't you just spend the night with us? I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind and you can call them when you get to the house."

That sounded pretty good actually, part of me wanted to get a little revenge on Leah for making me wait out in the rain for whenever she arrived (if she arrived) and I wasn't here, plus I loved Jake's house. It was my home away from home.

I accepted Billy's offer and Jake smiled, obviously happy at the company. We headed home, sloshing through the mud caused by the rain which was now a steady downpour. I stared out the window, watching the rain trail slowly down the glass. I was pressed up against Jake, the truck being so tiny and Jake being so huge, but he was so warm it didn't really bother me. It had gotten so cold tonight, looks like autumn was making her appearance, chasing off the last bit of summer.

We got to the Black's tiny home, Jake helped his dad in his wheelchair and inside as fast as he could before they both got soaked. Billy headed off to bed and me and Jake decided to watch a movie, making the best of our Saturday night.

I called mom and told her of my whereabouts, and as foretold she was fine with it. She knew I was in good hands.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?" asked Jake from the living room as I hung up the phone.

"Ohhhhhh lets watch transformers!" I said excitedly. It was one of my favorite movies, and I knew Jake liked it too. He loves cars and we both liked the show as kids.

"Good choice." He smiled, popping in the DVD and flopping down on the couch. He turned off the light and the glow of the television illuminated the room.

"I think I'm going to pop some popcorn." I said heading towards the kitchen. He just nodded, never one to deny food. I personally loved popcorn so maybe I should pop two bags, Jake being like a garbage disposal, its untelling how much I'll get out of one bag.

Jake walked in behind me as I was watching the popcorn slowly turn and pop. Probably not the best idea to stare straight into a microwave, but I did it anyway. Jake got us a few drinks out of the fridge and headed back to the television. I followed soon after with the two bowls of popcorn. We watched the movie and passed out around one, the school week catching up to us. We could stay up way later if we were still on summer vacation.

That night I had dreamt some terrible dreams. I don't know what's been going on with me but I've just felt so weird lately. I think its high school. The change. I hate it, It's nice to finally be in the same building as Jake once again but I hate change. I felt like this was only the beginning though. I must have like a sixth sense or something. I just can just tell these things.

Jake's POV

I woke this morning for like the umpteenth time. Seth apparently wasn't having the best of dreams and would wake me with his whimpers and moans all through the night. I finally had enough and threw a pillow at him. I felt kinda bad, but hey I was tired and that seemed to end his nightmare as he woke startled asking who that was. I pretended to be asleep and he laid back down and was quiet.

Seth was still asleep when I got up to go shower. He was curled up in the floor in a fetal position with his arm under the pillow and the cover up to his shoulder. He looked oddly cute laying like that, but I shook off that thought as merely brotherly affection. He was apparently cold all night but the only thing that sent shivers down my spine was that previous thought.

'What's wrong with me?' I thought as I trudged off to the bathroom.

Contrary to Seth's cold, I was burning up. I turned on the water, all the way on the cold and let the water wash over me. It felt good, freezing, but good. Id never been so hot in my life, I'll have to check the thermostat, Seth might've caught that bug. Only reason I could see why he's so cold.

After I showered I walked into the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal, Seth was there already, telling me how my dad left to go into town for something or another through mouthfuls of frosted flakes.

After we finished eating we headed out to the garage, I needed to work on the rabbit some. My birthday was in a few weeks and as a present to myself I'd like to have her finished.

"So Jake, what do you plan on doing for your birthday?" Seth asked, watching me get out my tools and other things to begin working with. I swear its like he can read minds.

"I don't know really, was thinking about just having a few friends over." I said, popping the hood to the Rabbit. "You, Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah and maybe Bella, but I don't know."

"Bella?" He asked, I forgot he'd never met her.

"Yea Chief Swan's daughter, she just moved here a few months ago and I haven't really talked to her much." I explained as I went and got some oil to change in my car. "You know, she's the one that bought dad's old truck. She seems nice enough and she's really cute."

"Oh so your crushin' on her?" Seth asked, looking down at his feet, worry etched in his tone. Was he jealous? Naw, why would he be jealous? I mean I'm sure there's plenty of girls at school that would go for him, maybe he's afraid I wouldn't spend as much time with him if I had a girlfriend.

"Maybe." I said, and couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face. He apparently took notice of it too, so I quickly added, "But don't worry, s'not like she'd ever be interested in me. No ones going to be taking your best bud from ya, bros over hoes right?" I held up my fist for him to bump knuckles.

"Haha yea, s'right." he laughed, touching his knuckles to mine, and I took that as an opportunity to grab his arm and put him in a headlock. I do believe he's in need of a noogie.

"Owwwww, damn you Jake." He said as he tried to fight me off and I just held him tighter and continued my assault. I loved messing with him.

Seth's POV

After Jake let go of me and I got back at him with a few punches (which probably did more damage to my own hand than intended on him. Did he _have _to be so…so muscle-y?) I headed for home, taking advantage of the ceased rain.

I decided to walk by the beach on my way home, deep in thought. I don't know what's with me and all this thinking, its so not like me. I hope my brain doesn't like…explode…oh man do you think that can happen?! I hope not, maybe I should stop now…but I couldn't get the fact that Jake was crushin' on someone. Also the fact that it bothered me so wouldn't leave my mind. I knew it would come someday, I mean, if you even took a look at Jake you'd see he was a ladies' man. 6'5" and more muscle than he should have at the age of…well 16 since his birthday is in like a week.

That brings to mind another thing, what the hell am I getting him? I'm broke so…not much to choose from, but I'll worry bout that when I get home. Right now this Bella chick, who does she think she is? Coming in out of nowhere and getting Jake as riled up for her. I mean he only mentioned her once just then and I'm blowing it wayyyyyyyy out of proportion, but could this be the change I'm dreading? My one best friend in the whole world to forget about me over some girl. Sure he's dated a few girls but hey that was grade school, and he always put me first, the whole bros over hoes thing I guess. Or maybe he really did just like spending time with me more than some crazy girl? I don't know, I'd like to think that true but I know he's only thinking bout me as a friend, which is only how I think of him…right?

Gah…head…hurts…too much thinking, hope it doesn't…explode. I cradled my head in my hands, the words drama queen coming to mind, but hey I normally don't dwell on these kinds of things. So what if Jake gets him a girlfriend, a serious one. It's bound to happen, not like he'll forget me…right? I'm his best friend, how could you forget your best friend? Exactly, you can't, that's why you call em your _best_ friend. No girl's going to come in the way of me and Jake, we bros, that comes before hoes.

'Sure sure' I thought, picked that up from Jake. I looked down at my feet, sadness overtaking my body. I sure sure hope he doesn't forget me. I don't know what I'd do without him.

Things are about to change, I can feel it. Damn change, damn youuuuuuuu.


	3. Happy Birthday Jake

_Hey guys, here is Chapter three to 'When the Water's Not So Clear' _

_Hope you like it =]_

**_*Disclaime* I do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters nor the title of this fanfic._**

_-DaringReality_

* * *

Jake's POV

So…that was odd to say the least. Seth sure didn't seem to like it when I mentioned Bella. I mean how could he _already_ not like her? He hasn't even met her, plus it's not like I'd forget him if I started dating her.

Where is this even coming from. God knows Bella would never be into me that way. She barely knows me and I saw her hanging out with the Cullens. If that's her type of crowd then I'm definitely never going to get with her. I'm just a poor kid livin' on a reservation, those high class Cullens beat me out of the picture. I doubt she'd even come to my birthday party too, but it really couldn't hurt to ask right? I mean it's the polite thing to do seeing as how our father's are close friends.

_I'm over analyzing this junk too much. _I thought,_ Who cares about some girl anyway, I don't really need a girlfriend. _

They really are just trouble, as much as I don't like Sam, I'll take him as an example. His life with women seemed to be pure hell, Leah being the devil in said hell.

Either way, I'm sure I'll find someone, even if its not Bella. Why am I even worrying about this? I gotta finish changing the oil in the Rabbit.

Just as I was about to pop the hood again, Quil and Embry walked in.

"Where'd your lil boyfriend go, Jake?" snickered Quil. Kinda pissed me off but I let it slide.

"Seth went home…" I said leaning down in the hood and twisting off a cap inside, pouring some fresh oil. "Where's your fuck buddy Paul? Huh Quil?!" I joked. They both seem to have been recruited into Sam's little protector gang. Makes me sick, Quil thinks he's the baddest of the bad now, and I never really liked Paul too much. I'm still bigger than Quil, Paul and even Sam. Maybe that's why he's been annoying me so much, to get me in his gang. Helllll no, not about to be some guardian of the res or whatever.

"Ass, he's out with Sam somewhere," said Quil, a little downcast. He must not have been included in today's activities. "I don't know where though."

Embry just laughed and walked over to lean on my car. "How ya been Jake? Haven't really talked to you in the past week, and you was too busy stuffing your face at the Bonfire to speak to anyone." He laughed. I did to since it was mostly true, although they were hitting on those girls all night.

"I'm fine, and you were too busy flirting all night to talk to your friends." I said, lowering the hood to the Rabbit. "How'd that go by the way, looks like you got shot down."

'Naw man, I got her number, Quil's the one that got shot down." he laughed, looking over at Quil who was sulking by the garage door. "Yea there was this one girl, kept wanting to know about _you._ She kept ignoring Quil and asking aboutcha." He laughed.

"That's nice," I said, wiping my hands on my shirt, staining it with grease. "I'm not really looking though."

"Is it because of Charlie's daughter?" he asked, "Man she's as pale as the Cullens. You need someone dark, someone from the res." he laughed. I thought Bella was just fine, although she is almost transparent, I do prefer people with at least a hint of color.

"No its because of his little boyfriend Seth." Snickered Quil. I flipped him off and continued talking to Embry. I wish he'd shut the fuck up about Seth.

"I don't know…I haven't really talked to Bella that much." I shrugged, but I definitely wouldn't mind doing so.

"Well then talk to her man," he said walking over to Quil, "We really just came by to ask what you were planning for your birthday this week? And we don't know what to get ya so we was scoping out what you need in the garage." he admitted with a chuckle.

I laughed and told them of my plans. Just a few friends over, I left out that I was thinking of inviting Bella, didn't want Embry asking too many questions.

Seth's POV

Everyone was home when I arrived. I walked in, Dad was eating a bowl of some Honey Nut Cheerios (mom forces him to, try and reduce his cholesterol and anything really to help his heart which I'm not sure will totally work but hey he likes the cereal anyway.) Leah was on the computer, applying for some job online and mom was in the shower.

"Hey Leah," I greeted, " Why are you applying for a job?" I asked innocently.

"Money, duh," she said, "Dad won't let me go out of state for college so by god Imma get a job and pay for it myself, plus some student loans would help and I could try for a scholarship or two." she finished, hell-bent on getting the hell out of here.

"Oh," I said sofly, she didn't have to be so smart about it. _Thanks for picking me up last night by the way._ I thought to myself.

I just walked quietly to my room, laying down on my small bed and flipped on the TV. I didn't really pay any attention to it though, I just needed some background noise. It was unusually quiet at the house today and I couldn't say I liked it.

I thought back on what to get Jake for his birthday. It is his sixteenth birthday, it should be special.

_Maybe Bella could make it special for him…_

Yea I need to get over that, I can't stand in Jake's way if he wants a girlfriend. Besides if he's happy then I guess I could salvage some happiness in knowing he's happy for myself.

But what in the hell am I supposed to get him?! I mean really, he likes cars but I'm positive I'm too broke to get anything useful to help him fix his car. Maybe though…maybe I can get him like a steering wheel cover…or maybe a new CD so he can listen to in his car. Does that old thing have a CD player? I don't know, this is so hard, I wanna get him something nice, something he actually wants.

Anyway, I couldn't stop yawning and decided to take a short nap. I kept waking up last night, and I suspect Jake threw a pillow at me but I'm not positive. A little nap sounds amazing right now. I let my eyes drift closed and didn't wake up til later that night. Short nap, psht, long nap.

Jake's POV

The next week of school literally was the slowest week of my life. With that coming Saturday being my 16th birthday, I couldn't wait. Each second of the clock was like a minute that week, each minute doubled to two. I was all pumped to pass my permit test, dad promised to take me that morning and I had been studying more than I had concentrated on my school work.

I knew how to drive, it was just the test asked stupid questions like how old does a child have to be to be left alone in the car, how far are you supposed to stay behind a car while driving….useless shit.

Now if I was taking the driving exam I could pass blindfolded. Written test are the bane of my existence, even multiple choice. Probably why I have a C average in school, wish I was more like Seth. He's never made anything below an A, probably never even made an A-.

Also dad had invited Charlie and Bella up for the day, which got me off the hook for inviting her myself. My sister Rachel was even coming in, it should be a pretty good day.

Actually scratch that last thought, Sam just showed up…Please don't annoy me today, pleaseeee.

"Hey Billy," he greeted my dad, "Happy Birthday Jake." he stretched out his hand for me to shake. He didn't even do that for dad…this guy is creepy, but I shook his hand anyway and he gave me a small (creepy) smile.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here so early?" dad asked nicely, a friendly grin spread across his face, he seriously seemed to worship the ground Sam walked on.

Sam just picked up a few brightly colored packages out of his truck, "Just thought I should drop these off early, I might end up being a little late tonight so I thought I'd drop them on by." He said, suddenly cheerful. "Your dad has been hiding these at my place all week long Jake." That dirty dog, I was wondering where he's been sneaking off to.

"Yea son, your dad's a sly one." He chuckled as I wheeled him off to the car, "But you'll have to excuse us Sam, I'm taking Jake here to get his permit."

"Oh really, well good luck there Jake, hopefully I'll see you guys tonight if I'm able to come." he said, walking to his own car after setting the gifts inside the door. "Mine, Quil's and Paul's gifts are in there also, they will probably be late also unfortunately."

Aw great, now two of my best friends won't be here, but hey at least Sam won't be there. Maybe Leah will come, and Seth will be there and Rachel and Bella. I smiled at that last thought, maybe she actually wanted to come, I surely hope so.

"Sure sure…" I said as I settled myself in the truck and dad started the engine. He gave Sam a knowing look and his mood seemed to change all of a sudden. He wasn't as cheerful anymore. Billy gave his goodbye's and I just grunted and we spun off to the courthouse so I could take my permit.

* * *

Later that day, after I passed my test, (one step closer to getting my license, hell yes) everyone was slowly starting to arrive. Seth was the first one there, along with his mother and father, Harry and Sue Clearwater. Leah even stayed once she saw Sam wasn't here, but I could see she kept her car keys in her hands the whole time in case she saw him coming.

Seth brought some balloons with him and a bag that said 'Happy Birthday' on it, and his mom followed him with a big cake tray. It was covered in aluminum foil so I couldn't tell what kind it was but I was sure it was delicious if Sue Clearwater had baked it.

"Happy Birthday Jake!" came Seth's voice from behind me. "Stop drooling over the cake, and don't even try and peek into this bag, I might have to hurt you." he said, holding it close to him so I couldn't look inside. He tied the balloons to the back of one of the kitchen chairs and was standing in front of me smiling. Did I ever mention he's the greatest? I leaned down and gave him a one handed hung and said thanks, all the while trying to peek into the bag.

"Hey now," he said pushing me away, and holding the bag closer. I laughed. "What did I just say?" he said, while sticking his tongue out and taking the gift to hide somewhere.

"You do know its my birthday, you can go ahead and give me the present." I said smiling, curiosity getting the best of me. It must be something good.

"No, not until after you open your other presents." he said trying to run from me, I only had to take a few steps to match his fast pace. "Ya know, save the best for last, wouldn't want the other gifts to pale in comparison to mine if you open it first." he said innocently.

_God he's so adorable…_

What the shit is wrong with me? I'm losing my mind, that's all there is to it. I'm going insane. But I couldn't deny how cute he was acting, I just wanted to pounce him and give him a big hug. No one seems to care about my birthday as much as he did.

_Cute…I want to what him?_

_Jake_, I says to myself_, stop this shit now….he's your best fucking friend. Your acting all weird, what the shit man?!?!_

Okay so if the fact that I thought my best friend was adorable and cute (who is a boy) isn't a clear sign that I'm losing my fucking mind, the whole talking to myself thing surely is.

I brushed off those thoughts, trying to concentrate on getting this gift, which he was desperately trying to block me from getting into my own room. The door's lock didn't work, so he was leaned up against it. I could easily push him out of the way but I should probably leave him be. "Okay okay, you win, but you better give it to me soon." I said with a chuckle as I walked away. I heard someone else arrive and I was hoping it was Bella.

Sure enough I heard Charlie's loud voice greeting Billy. He patted him on the back in the kitchen, and Bella was right behind him, smiling softly at her father and mine.

"Bella, it's sure great to see you again." my dad greeted. "Jake sure has been asking a lot about you, he was worried you might not make it." Oh…my…gawd…thank you father…I'm going to roll him off a cliff for that, well maybe not a cliff that might be a little harsh.

"Thanks dad…" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Just trying to keep it real son." he said with a huge grin. I'm sure my face was blood red, even under my dark skin.

Keep it real embarrassing more like it. Is that just a thing all parents like to do? Embarrass the hell out of their kids or are they just really that clueless and think they're smooth?

"Hi Bella, nice to see you again…" I said with a crooked smile, scratching the back of my head with my hand.

"Hi Jacob." she said looking down and shuffling her feet. Clearly she wasn't comfortable. "Oh here, Happy birthday." she said with a smile once she noticed she was still holding the card.

It had Jacob written across the envelope in a nice cursive script. I accepted the card with a smile, which she shyly handed over. I opened it, and inside there was twenty bucks. Whoa that was nice. It read "Happy 16th Birthday, hope today is everything you wished for." signed Bella and Charlie. It wasn't the most sincere gift and doesn't scream "hey I like you" but it was nice, and I wasn't one to deny money.

"Thanks." I said, putting the money in my billfold and placing it back in my back pocket. Seth then reappeared from wherever he hid my gift and came to stand by my side. He looked…I don't know, not as cheerful as he did a few minutes ago. "Oh hey Seth, this is Bella, Bella, Seth." He just nodded in acknowledgment, and Bella smiled a friendly smile.

_That was kinda rude of him, he's never that rude._

Maybe he's just still worried I'm going to stop being his friend if I get too deep in a serious relationship. That's crazy, I'd never forget about my best bud.

Seth's POV

So, this is Bella Swan. Sure doesn't look like anything special. She's pale as a ghost, shorter than I am, and her nose was kinda funny.

Okay so maybe that was mean, I shouldn't insult her, for all I know she might be the nicest person alive. And she doesn't look to devious, maybe she won't steal my best friend away.

All jokes aside, she was pretty…in a plain sort of way. Not super model worthy but then again she's not Ugly Betty. She was thin and had long brown hair that fell abut half way down her back. She seemed shy, but nice enough. So I decided to add in "Nice to meet you." before I came off too rude.

"Likewise." she said, and it sounded like she genuinely meant it.

After that painful confrontation Embry showed up, and he brought his stereo. The music started and it finally seemed like an actual birthday party. Jake's sister Rachel showed up sometime after that, whom I haven't seen in a while. She started college this year and hasn't been home since.

"Jake! Dad!" she said when she entered, hugging them both, the same russet skin she held blending in with that of her family. They were such a happy looking family, no matter how broken up it may be.

"Rachel, its good to see you." Billy chuckled, "How are you? How's college, any boys bothering you up there on campus?" he bombarded with a million fatherly questions. He was always so protective of his daughter. He didn't want her to leave, but he knew she was destined for better things.

"Everything's fine dad and no, no boys are bothering me." she laughed, backing away from the embrace, pulling out a small wrapped box. "Here ya go baby bro, Happy 16th Birthday, its not keys to some new car but I believe you'll like it." she said, handing the box to Jake.

"Thanks sis," he said, unwrapping the little box. "Oh my god, thank you soooo much Rach." he said as he saw the blue iPod nano. He almost tackled his sis, embracing her again. It was funny since she was so much tinier than him, around my height.

Jake seemed happy, not only about his gift but to have his sister back for the day. I could tell he really missed her the way his eyes lit up when she first arrived. I liked seeing Jake happy, the way his white teeth shone when he smiled, how his smile stretched up to his eyes and the skin underneath crinkled up, the way his husky chuckle would escape his throat. It sent shivers down my spine just hearing that.

Okay so I admit, maybe I see Jake as more of a friend. Maybe that's why I don't like Bella.

Hell who am I kidding, that is why I don't like her, and she doesn't deserve my dislike, she's perfectly nice. Not to mention the fact that she doesn't seem to notice Jake like he does her. That helps a little. Even though I don't want to see him hurt.

I don't know if I'm gay or not, but there is something I feel for Jake that goes beyond the realm of friendship. I couldn't ever act upon on these feelings though, if I want Jake to stay my friend. If I don't want him to murder me, or look at me in disgust. No, I'd keep these feelings quiet for his sake and mine.

"I guess I can't really call you baby bro anymore." Rachael chuckled, pulling away from Jake but keeping her arms around him, looking up at him. "How tall are you? 9 foot?!"

"Haha not hardly," Jake said, that smile that could kill me and bring me back all at the same time flashing across his face again. His cheek muscles have to be getting sore for all the smiling. "6'5" actually." he said, not a bit modest. When you look like that though, who needs modesty.

After the family reunion was over, the party livened up again. We all sat around and ate Billy's world famous spaghetti (which Jake let everyone know it was only Ragu), Jake showed us his permit and we all took turns making fun of his picture. He looked so happy, in a kinda goody way, like a kid on Christmas, and his hair was messed up a little. He still looked great to me though. Then Jake unveiled his car, which he'd been working on all week to get done, and then we sat around and played some cards, walked the beach and just messed around until it was time to open gifts. Luckily the weather was permitting and it was a particularly cloudless day. If it wasn't, the Black's tiny home would've been cramped.

Jake tore open his gifts with the exuberance of a child. It was a funny site, since he looked almost 20 instead of 16. It reminded me of an overgrown puppy dog, the way his eyes lit up with wonder and excitement. The colorful papers ripped to shreds with his big strong hands, and the smile shown when he saw what was hidden beneath the paper was adorable. He'd gotten new seat covers for the rabbit, and a CD player he almost instantly went and installed if not for the fact he had other gifts to unwrap.

After he'd unwrapped his presents (all but mine, I liked watching him squirm) we ate the cake mom prepared. It was chocolate, Jake's favorite, with two layers, and chocolate icing. Billy brought out some ice cream, chocolate of course, and we all dug in. Jake loved the cake, and hugged my mom in gratitude.

As we were all enjoying the sweets though, I heard a door slam and someone approaching. Next I heard a car start and pull away, and when Sam walked through the door followed by his two lackeys, I knew that it was Leah that spun those tires in a hurry.

I felt bad, cause she seemed to be enjoying herself, catching up with Rachael, only to have it ruined by Sam's appearance. But it was inevitable, and she really needs to get over it, for herself, and move on. Its not good to dwell on the heart ache. Especially when Sam was now engaged to Emily.

I noticed as Paul walked in, he seemed to stop dead in his tracks. Staring straight ahead I followed his line of sight. He was staring straight at Rachael….what the hell. She looked completely weirded out, and was trying to avoid his gaze. Sam gave him a nudge, and a knowing smirk, and Paul just continued inside the small kitchen, everyone spread out through the home. His eyes kept finding their way back to Rachael…even I was creeped out by it. Poor Rachael…Paul is an odd one, Jake seemed to take notice too and was about to go 'intimidate' Paul until he stopped being stupid. But instead I drug him off the his room, so I could get his gift from where I hid it.

"So your finally giving me my present?" he asked, "oh so its in the bedroom." he said with a smug look on his face and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No not that kinda present you idiot. Sorry to dissapoint ya."

Jake's POV

I was only kidding but the more I thought on it the more the idea appealed to me.

_Whoa whoa whoa…what the fucking shit? I'm not gay…_

Today has been so weird, so I opted to sit on the floor due to the previous thought, and waited patiently for my gift. Seth bent over in the closet and I found myself wanting to look at his bent over figure, but I turned my head, my face growing hotter than it has been.

_I'm…not…gay…_

"Here you go," said Seth when I turned my head back to look at him, he had a sheepish smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. "It's not really much, I didn't have any money but I hope you like it"

I just smiled and dug into the bag, past the decorative paper and into the bottom where a book lied and two burnt CD's. The book had a picture of me and Seth on the cover, taken when we were younger, and as I opened it I realized it was a scrapbook. Each page was adorned with a different picture of us together from childhood, colorful pages accented each picture and he'd wrote the date and time each picture was taken. The CD's had the words "Jake's Faves" scrawled on one in sharpie marker and "Our Faves" on another.

"The one marked with our faves is songs we listened to when we were little.." he said, a slight bush barely visible beneath his tan cheeks. He scratched the back of his head nervously and said "And as you can probably tell I made a scrapbook of when we were little."

I didn't know what to say. This may have been the single most thoughtful gift I'd ever received. I felt a tear threaten to fall, and my heart swelled in my chest. He wasn't kidding when he said the other gifts might pale in comparison, I loved it. "Thanks Seth…"I said and laid down the book and CD's and enveloped him in a huge hug. "I love it." I said, while that one tear streaked down my cheek.

"I'm glad." he said, hugging me back.

It felt so right, holding him like that. I don't know how to explain that 'right' feeling. It just felt…good? No that simple word couldn't even begin to describe what I was feeling right now. I guess you could say I felt loved, I..I felt loved. Seth truly was my best friend in the world…he's…the greatest. Another tear fell and I wouldn't look him in the face for fear he'd laugh at me for being such a sap.

Seth let out a laugh and pulled away, "Jake? You okay, your back is like soaking wet…oh my god your burning up."

"Huh?," I laughed, a bit weak, I was so emotionally drained. But now that I thought about it, I'm sweating. I hadn't even realized but my shirt stuck to my sides and back. A dull ache started in the back of my head and I was _so sore all of a sudden. What's going on with me? Have I caught that bug…am..am I dying?!_

"_Seth…go..go get my dad." I panted, my head started hurting worse. "Please hurry…" I said before I closed my eyes and passed out._


	4. Insanity

_Hey guys, here is chapter four to "When the Water's Not So Clear". Actually it's like about 1/4th of chapter four, but I wanted to submit this cause I liked it a lot and I'm kinda sick so I stopped writing after this haha I'll probably update again today once this headache subsides =(_

_Once again sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors that spell check didn't pick up haha I'm a lazy reviser/editor._

_Btw, does anyone know if your supposed to like put a disclaimer on every chapter or just the first one? I've read some stories who do and some that don't, but I'm going to put another one just to be safe :]_

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight, it's characters, or the this title :( If I did though the books would have been slashy :D haha_**

_

* * *

_

_Jake's POV_

_Owww what a head ache…_

I thought, slowly sitting up in bed, squinting my eyes at the invading sunlight streaming through my blinds.

_What the hell…happened? _

My arms were sore, my back hurt, and I was hotter than hell. My bed was soaked, and I could smell my own body odor invade my nostrils. I must have stunk up the whole house with this massive BO, its not that big anyway and I'm probably about to dehydrate at the rate I been sweating. I tried swinging my legs over the side of my too small bed, trying to get out of these sheets that were sticking to my shirtless back. Each tiny movement caused me to hiss in pain, why the hell was I so sore?

_I musta got hit by a truck…_

Finally I was able to stand, but my legs gave out underneath me and I went crashing to the floor. That hurt. My whole body shivered in pain and my headache increased ten fold.

_A big truck…_

I cradled my head in pain, pulling my knees up to my chest painfully in a fetal position but managing some comfort. I was scared. Was anyone even in the house…was I alone?

_Am I dying….?_

I heard footsteps running through the small house, each thump causing my head to thump in pain and my body to flinch. I released a breath I didn't even realize I was holding…I wasn't alone…someone's coming to help. But it wasn't dad, he wouldn't be running…

"Jake, are you okay?" came the frantic voice of Sam Uley as he burst through my door. I let out a small whimper that fought to escape as I flinched once again in pain. Did he have to scream at me? I'd rather die alone then have him yelling at me.

"N….*cough* …no." came a raspy voice. Was that mine? It sounded old, sickly, and I realized my throat hurt whenever I spoke and the cough only made my whole body wrack in pain.

That bastard Sam jus stood there looking strange…was that sympathy? Why the hell was he even here? What time was it even? What the fuck is going on?

I closed my eyes again as I heard him take a few steps forward. "Let me help you up." he said. "Actually let me change these sheets first. They're soaked."

I didn't have the strength to reply…fresh sheets sounded nice anyway, but I wish I was able to stand and take a long cold shower.

Sam left with the sheets in hand, and soon returned with a new set. I noticed it hurt to keep my eyes open too long, everything seemed so…so clear. It was like my eyesight was…better? But this change just hurt my eyes. How could this be? I feel like shit but my eyes just got better? And everything…everything was so LOUD. I could hear Sam's breathing as if he was breathing in my ear, I swear…I even heard his pulse. Was that his pulse? It was faint, but I could hear it…

Next I heard my father call from the kitchen, "Is he alright Sam?" he asked, no, _yelled_ and I cringed in pain, holding my head in my hands again until the pain subsided.

"Yea he's fine." Sam poked his head out the door and tried to whisper, but I heard him plain as day. "Try not to be so loud though, his hearing is sensitive right now. He's just getting used to his new hearing."

New hearing? What the fuck? How did he even know that I heard everything much louder? I never said that. I'm the sick one, not him, he's not feeling anything like I am.

"Jake," he whispered again, crouching down to me on the floor. He tried to touch my arm but I jerked away, groaning in pain at my sudden movement. His light touch hurt…like I had a huge bruise on my arm.

Sure enough, I looked over at my arm through squinted eyes and my arm was practically blue underneath my dark skin tone. My eyes widened at that, only causing myself to shut them once again.

_Jesus…did I __really__ get his by a truck? I was only kidding…_

"Sam…" I choked out his name through a cracking voice. It was like the words would shatter once escaping my mouth, falling to the floor in broken pieces. "What's…*cough* wrong wi-wi-with…me?" I finally managed, wincing in pain as it felt like I'd swallowed razorblades.

"Nothing Jake," He said low with a soft smile. Creepy motherfucker, there **is** something wrong with me. I'm fucking dying! "Just concentrate on getting some rest, I'll bring you some water, you have to be thirsty."

How the hell did he know? It's like he's been through this before. I doubt it, cause I don't see myself surviving.

I let out a howl of pain when he stood. He flinched, like he did something to cause it, but it was my body. I hadn't moved, but it felt like I was shaking. I was. Hard too. My muscles were all tense despite their soreness and I couldn't relax them. My head was hitting the floor repeatedly and my whole body shook in what I assumed was a massive seizure. My eyes opened wide, I couldn't speak. Tears streamed down my face in a massive amount. It hurt so damn bad.

My body continued to rock involuntarily, and I heard my joints cracking, snapping…or was that the bone itself? I grew even hotter as it seemed a fire started and spread through my insides. I caught a glimpse of Sam who did nothing to help, just stepped back, as if to protect himself? Selfish motherfucker, I'm dying here, on the floor and he's just watching. I wanted to kill him when a slow smile appeared on his face.

Then all of a sudden, something happened, I don't know what, but I stopped shaking, It felt like I exploded, every bone in my body broke only to reform…and then everything went dark. I was no longer in my room, I don't know where I was, but it was dark, and I was on my hands and knees in this dark room. Or was those my knees? What the hell was I? All the pain had stopped, and I felt strong, I felt good. I was no longer hot, but my head still held a dull ache in the back of my skull.

Then everything became clear. My vision blurred, and I was no longer staring into a black abyss but at the blurred black and white Sam Uley. I was looking up at him, I assumed I was still on the floor…and I was…I was panting? Like a dog…my tongue was stuck out and I tried to look down…and I saw…what the fuck. My face had changed, I had a long…I don't know what it was. But I could see my nose, and it was black and I had fur…

Then my vision cleared even more…and I could see everything. Color invaded my eyes and it was as if I'd never seen anything before. The blue paint on the walls of my room were such a vivid color, I questioned my memory of it. The dark skin of Sam Uley was a brown I'd never seen in any woods or forest before. The floor felt…felt odd, like my feet were now padded. I didn't dare look down…not just yet. I was scared of what might be there, and my sanity was slowly cracking now, I didn't want to completely shatter it.

I could smell… I could smell everything. I could distinguish scent trails, the scent of Sam from my father. I could close my eyes and still feel as if I could see only by smell.

Then…I opened my eyes…and saw Sam smiling, then looked down…at my…my paws!

_That's it, I've gone insane, I've lost my grasp on reality. I can already see my room, the rubber walls. I wonder when they are coming to get me…for I am surely mental._

My body…my animal body…shook once again, I heard the snapping and breaking of before, but felt it less, the shaking didn't last as long, and I _exploded_ again.

I raised my hands to my face, back to human, for what had happened to me surely wasn't. I felt so much better, I was no longer sore, and the bruises on my arms were dulled to a yellow and no longer hurt to touch. I was still hot and sweaty, but it was a more comfortable temperature now.

I looked down, there were shredded blue pieces of material on the floor…my pants.

I was completely naked. Here in front…of Sam Uley…I had just turned into an animal…and my body was healing rapidly…_Fuck me and call me stupid…I'm goddamn insane._

Then…I passed out before my heart could give out, if it could now at least. I felt strong but scared, and gladly welcomed the sanity of darkness…

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it :D My fave part of the story so far!!!_

_-DaringReality_


	5. Fear

_Okay so here's the rest of chapter four (now chapter 5 haha) that I neglected to write this morning haha it's not much, but I plan on trying to make my chapter's longer._

_Hope you like it :D_

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nada =(_**

_-DaringReality_

* * *

Jake's POV

The next time I woke up, I was convinced it was all a dream. I felt…fantastic. My head no longer hurt, my muscles (which seemed to be bigger…tougher) were no longer sore, I was no longer hot nor sweating, and the bones that I could swear I heard break were as strong and intact as ever.

The first thing I'd saw was creepy however, Sam and my father were both staring at me, smiles wide on their faces. Had they been expecting this? For me to turn into whatever the fuck that was? (I'm still not secure with my sanity to dwell on that thought too long). Was…was Sam one of them? Was Paul? Quil?

I had so many questions, so many things I needed to know, so I stood up (on two legs)…for the first time in what felt like a while. It was so easy, I had perfect balance, and my thigh muscles were so tight and hard it was like I'd gone through a years worth of weightlifting in one night.

"How long was I out?" I asked, staring at my father. I could see every miniscule wrinkle etched into his wise old face, the soft gray tint that was fading over his long black hair, smell the earthy scent and after shave that emanated off of him. I could hear his pulse, slightly quickening. Probably worried about me…or afraid I'll turn back into that…_thing. _Or maybe it was excitement? He is smiling at me awful weird.

"Well you was out for about…" dad started, rubbing his face with his hand, "an hour just then. But before that, after your party…It's Monday son." he said, and acknowledgement hit me like a train.

"Two days?!" I half screamed. I can't believe I was out for two whole days!

"Yea son, so…try and take it easy, don't get so worked up." He said, raising his hands to try and calm me.

"Yea Jake, this is all new to you," added Sam, who was standing next to my father. "Don't exert yourself, and you should probably go eat something, you was out for quite a while."

That sounded…great. I just then realized I was starving. Nothing new but this time I think my stomach was trying to eat itself. So I agreed and went to the kitchen, dad had some left over pizza out and they followed me, sitting down at the table watching me eat.

I wondered if they were ever going to stop being so fucking creepy, but I didn't really care at the moment, there was a whole pizza there with my name on it.

"So…" dad started, a bit nervous it seemed, or was it curiosity? "How do you feel son?"

I just stared at him for a moment, chewing the whole slice of pizza I'd just engulfed. "I...shfeel… shfantastic" I said, my words slurred by the food.

"That's great Jake." Stated Sam, obviously happy my pain was over. It's weird, I used to hate the guy but he seems to genuinely want to help. "Do you…uh…have anything you'd like to ask?"

"Yesh." I said before swallowing my food. I slammed my hands down on the table and looked at them dead in the eyes. "What…the…_fuck…_is going on?!" I asked, dad gave me an odd look, probably for my swearing but I just turned into a goddamn animal, I can cuss all the fuck I want to.

"Well son.." he started. Apparently he was having trouble with this…I wish he'd just be blunt. Tell me what the hell is going on. I mean damn, before I lose grasp with my sanity even more so. "It's…complicated, finish eating, shower, and we'll have a nice long talk."

I looked down at the half empty pizza box, It never stood a chance. I admitted, a shower sounded great, not to mention I had to piss like a Russian race horse. So I scarfed down the rest of the pizza and nearly ran to our small bathroom. They better have a damn good explanation for all this.

* * *

Seth's POV

"Hello, is Jake awake yet?" I asked into the phone.

"No Seth, Jake still isn't awake…" came the hesitant reply of Billy Black. "He's pretty sick, but I will tell him you called." He said before rudely hanging up. I couldn't really blame him however, I'd called like eight times today. I bet if he had Caller ID he wouldn't answer every time.

I couldn't help it though. I've been worrying myself sick. Ever since last night at Jake's party. He passed out on me after I gave him his gift.

On a brighter note he loved it, I could tell by his smile and the hug he gave me.

_Shew that was a nice hug…it felt so right being in his arms, those huge biceps. I'd never feel more safe even if in the arms of Superman himself._

I laughed at my analogy, I loved comic books, ever since I was little. But…damn my ADD…I'm getting off track here. Jake…he passed out on me, but I could tell he wasn't feeling that great during his party. It must have finally hit him though, he had such a high fever, he'd been hot all week but not like that.

Everyone left the party after that though, me and mom offered to take Jake and his dad to the hospital, but he wouldn't allow that. He told us that he'd take care of Jake and not to worry, and if anything else happens he'll take him to the ER.

I was a bit suspicious but he was Jake's father. Something wasn't right though.

If he still won't let me speak to him tomorrow, I'm going to pay Billy a little surprise visit. Jake needs his homework from school anyway.

Monday's were evil, I didn't get much sleep last night. My mind wandering to Jacob every time I'd close my eyes. I'd even dreamt of him, but we won't go into details of said dream.

School was very boring, and lunch was…uncomfortable without Jake there. I tried asking the guys if they'd talked to Jake but they avoided the subject, everyone but Embry who was as clueless as me. Paul and Quill knew something. I was a little too afraid to press them for answers though, they were huge, no where near Jake's size but they could squash me with their pinky finger.

The rest of the day was just as boring as the morning. I'd got Jake's books out of his locker, and out of the goodness of my heart (and my ulterior motive to see Jake) I went to all his classes and got his assignments and wrote them down. That occupied what little time the school allowed us for a 'break'.

After school I rode home with Leah, she refused to take me to Jake's cause she knew Sam was there helping to take care of Jake (and she's in bitch mode). But that's okay, I didn't mind walking, so I slung my book bag over my shoulder, full of Jake's books and headed to the tiny red home he lived in.

I knocked on the front door and was greeted by Bill Black, if you can call it a greeting. "What are you doing here Seth?" he asked in a less than nice tone. I didn't expect him to be so rude. He looked worried, I'd take that as a sign Jake wasn't doing to well.

"Um sorry to bother you but I just thought I'd bring Jake's school work by." I said holding up the bag, " and I was just wondering how he was doing?" I said with a sheepish smile.

"That's very considerate of you Seth, I'll leave these in Jake's room for when he's feeling better." he said, a little nicer this time, apparently he didn't mean to sound so harsh. "And Jake's doing…better." he said a little hesitant.

"Oh well I'm glad to hear that," I said, stepping forward some, "do you mind if I go see him?"

Billy's eyes got a little wide at my question and he seemed to fumble for an excuse, "Seth, the doctor said for Jake to not have any visitors. He's very contagious and wouldn't want you to catch what he's got."

"Oh okay, well can you have him call me when he's feeling better?" I asked, "I've been worried about him." I didn't fully buy the doctor thing, Billy was hell-bent on not taking him. I have a feeling he just wants me to shut up.

"Sure sure." Billy said before rolling back inside and shutting the door.

I walked home by the beach again. It started to sprinkle, but I didn't care. I still walked on slowly, loss in thoughts about Jacob.

I really cared for him, and he seemed to care for me too. But we're on two completely different levels here. I want to be _with_ him the way he wants to be_ with_ Bella. I honestly need to let that go, she didn't seem to interested in him at the party, so I doubt anything will happen. Poor Jake, I hope he doesn't feel to unwanted, if only he knew how I felt about him.

I need to tell him, or this will eat me up inside. But with the thought of telling him comes this paralyzing fear that he'll hate me. I mean…if you just take one look at him you'd see he's clearly not gay. He's never insinuated to even being bi-curious.

_I could always throw myself at him, or maybe…get him drunk. Maybe then he'd give me a chance._

Haha…no. If he ever chose me I'd want him to do it sober.

I kicked a piece of driftwood out of my way, sloshing through the damp sand. It was getting cold, and I personally didn't like the cold. Maybe if it was snowing, I loved the snow, snow is fun…damn ADD.

I quickened my pace, trying to get home quicker, when I felt as if I was being watched. It was so _dead _silent out except for the gentle rush of the ocean's waves. I didn't think there was a soul there, maybe I'm just being paranoid.

I walked a bit further, and then heard something…sounded like someone running through the forest that was so close to the beach. I turned, and saw nothing. It was probably just an animal. God I'm paranoid.

I turned away from the beach to the dirt path that leads deeper into the res and toward my home. Unfortunately it leads through a thick patch of the forest also, near where I heard that noise.

I continued on some, and heard it again. It was closer this time…

_Was I being followed?_

I heard it again, and I turned around fast, my shoulder length hair hitting me in the face. I saw a flash of brown and black. It looked like two huge…wolves? They were gone in an instant, moving so fast, disappearing in the trees. I stood for a moment, frozen in fear when I heard a howl deep in the forest.

I ran. My feet getting the message to move, I ran so fast, the rain coming down harder now, the dirt path turning to mud.

The rain began to pool into mud puddles, hindering my path, and I fell…face first into the wet earth.

I looked up, and there was a man standing before me. Pale as a ghost, with the red eyes only a demon could have. He stood perfectly still, the rain matting down his long blonde hair. He looked rough, without a shirt on his muscled body, dirty from apparently running through the wilderness.

He looked at me…a sinister smile formed on his perfect face. It was the smile of a killer, one who had finally found a prey.

I shook, terror running down my spine, and my vision blurred. I don't know if I was crying or the mud or rain had gotten into my eyes but I was scared, scared for my life, this beautifully evil looking man standing in front of me…a face like that of the angel of death. If it weren't for his battered appearance and shabby clothes, I would believe I was in the presence of said angel.

Then I heard another howl, and the man turned, a look of what appeared to be humor graced his perfect face, as if he was playing a game that he was about to win. I looked around and saw the same black and brown blurs enter my line of site. They were in front of me…growling at the wild looking man. They wre huge, I'd never seen a wolf so large. Why were they ignoring me? The helpless one, the easier target. Instead their attention was solely on that man whose smile only widened and he turned to run.

_Were these wolves…were they protecting me?_

They shot off after the blonde haired man, leaving me alone in the pouring rain.

It took me a few minutes to compose myself once more, the shock wearing off but the fear never ebbing. I ran once more, hitting each mud hole, not bothering to try and avoid them.

I had to get the hell out of there, I had to get home.

As I ran, the greenery around me started to fade and I came upon the other side of the reservation. I heard more howls as I assumed the wolves were still chasing the wild man. This only caused me to run faster, my home directly in front of me.

When I got inside, no one was there. I went straight to the bathroom and I vomited. I was so scared my stomach hurt and I emptied it's contents into the toilet.

I could feel the heart burn already start as I threw up today's lunch and the stomach acid that was digesting it. I then laid in the floor, curled up into a ball…and I cried. I sobbed and choked and wished that someone was here to comfort me. Anyone, mom, dad, Leah…Jacob…Oh how I wished Jake was here, to wrap me in his strong arms and tell me he won't let anything hurt me. To feel that I'm safe and him to allow me to cry into his chest.

After the fear started to ebb, but never disappear, I started me a shower. The cold of the mud and rain soaked into my clothes finally setting in as the initial numbing from the fear subsided. I stripped down and got into the shower, letting the warm water wash away the mud. I tried to relax, but my muscles tensed again and I let out another sob as I heard the wolves howl in the forest once more.


	6. Am I dreaming?

Okay guys, so here is chapter 6 :D

I love this chapter, it was so much fun to write, I dreaded it at first, explaining the werewolf junk but then I got into it haha

I hope you guys enjoy this, It wasn't at all the way I planned it to come out, but I love how it ended up.

Anyway, Disclaimer: I own nada =(

-DaringReality

* * *

Jake's POV

I stepped out of the shower, sighing at the relief. Man did I ever stink, its bad when you can't even stand your own BO. I dried my hair with the blow dryer, and tied it back into a ponytail. After I finished drying off the rest of me and put on some fresh clothes, I walked into mine and dad's tiny living room where him and Sam were waiting.

"So…please start explaining." I begged, taking a seat in one of the chairs, getting comfortable for what should be a long conversation. I was taking this too calmly, maybe this is a dream, or I'm just like…still in shock. "Before my calm wears off." I added with a laugh.

"Well Jake," Sam started, scratching the back of his head, "I'm going to be blunt, you turned into a wolf." Dad gave him a swift punch, apparently not liking his blunt statement.

_No Shit Sherlock._

"No did I?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my words like venom. I wanna know how, why?!?!

"Well Jake, do you remember those old legends I would tell you?" He asked. I nodded my head and he coughed a bit before he continued, clearing his throat for a long speech probably. "Well, they are true apparently."

Or not, he could be blunt too I suppose.

So now apparently what dad has just told me is that I'm a werewolf (gah I feel like I'm in the middle of a bad Sci-Fi movie) who protects our people from the 'cold ones' or rather…vampires.

I wanted to say bullshit, and I probably would have if I hadn't just turned into a wolf a few hours ago.

Those old legends tell of how we Quileutes descended from wolves, and tells of our long history with the Cold Ones, how they massacred an entire village of our people only to be killed by one of the elder's sacrificing themselves and our spirit warriors coming to aid in the form of a wolf.

I thought it was all mumbo jumbo, hocus pocus. But here I stand corrected.

"So…are you one Sam?" I asked, needing to know everything.

"Yes," he said smiling, "and Quil and Paul are too. We sort of started our own pack, me being the Alpha, and we are trying to keep those monsters off our land. That's why we need you Jake, the more that appear, the more of us who have the werewolf gene realize that we are one."

"These monsters?" I wanted him to specify it, hear the word_ Vampire._

"Well…they're vampires." stated Sam, and dad hit him again, whispering something like '_Stop it! You're going to freak him out even more than he already is.'_

"It's okay dad, really, I am sooooo freaked out right now you could tell me anything and I'll just take it." I laughed. Truth is this whole werewolf thing is kind of cool. I always liked the supernatural.

"Well son, we still don't want you too excited." he said, worry etched into his words. "You just first phased, your still unstable. We don't want anything like what happened to Em-" he cut that last sentence short, seeing Sam tense up.

I'm sure he was about to say Emily, Sam's woman. I met her like once before and one side of her face had been supposedly mauled by a bear. Could that have been Sam when he first phased? Oh my god, It must have been…Now I really feel sorry for the guy, no wonder he's always on edge.

"I've gotta get out of here, get some fresh air." I said standing up from my seat.

"NO!" both dad and Sam yelled, reaching at me with their hands. "You could hurt someone Jake, take it from me…you have to learn how to control this before being around anyone again." Sam explained.

I could feel the sorrow that dripped from his words, how his eyes seemed to tear up but he wouldn't allow any to escape. He just sniffed, and wiped his face. I told him okay, just to appease him, and that I was going to go take a nap, that I wasn't feeling so good all of a sudden. Which wasn't a complete lie, my head still ached but only a little bit. I planned on sneaking out, I wanted to see Seth (I heard him stop by earlier with my books), anyone other than Sam and my dad, and I really did need some fresh air. I walked to my room, closed the door and opened my window.

When I got to Seth's house, there wasn't a car in the garage, and all the lights were out. The curtains were drawn in the windows, and it appeared that no one was home.

Where was everyone? Dad said Seth stopped by not to long ago and then went straight back home. So I walked up to the door, not coming all this way just to turn back now, and twisted the door knob. It was locked. Dead bolt was too. So I knocked, maybe Seth was home alone…it's not unlikely.

_Knock knock knock_

"Whoisit?!" came a hurried whisper from behind the door. Totally took me off guard, I was about to turn away right when I heard it.

"Its…uh…Jake." I said, figuring that must be Seth.

_Was something wrong? Why did he have all the lights out and junk?_

Seconds later I heard the locks click and the door swung open fast. I was pulled inside the dark room, and the door shut once more, all the locks locking back in place. I turned around, looking for Seth. The room wasn't pitch black dark, but it was quiet except for the sounds of the rain hitting the roof, and what little light that came through the curtains just added a grey glow to the room. My eyes adjusted, and I saw Seth leaned back up against the door, looking out a window to the side, his hand pulling back the curtain just barely.

"Did…did anybody follow you?" Huh? Man was he acting strange, he sounded scared shitless too. What was going on?! Will anything ever be back to normal after my birthday?!

He turned around then, and my jaw dropped. Who was this kid? Had I seen him before?

His light brown hair, appearing darker by the dim light, fell into his eyes slightly, still wet from a shower apparently. Or was it the rain? Mine was damp too from walking in it…but damn, this couldn't be _Seth._

He was gorgeous to me. Was it this new vision?! Am I truly insane? I must be for standing here gawking at my best friend like this. His eyes were puffy and I could see tear stains streaked down his cheeks, shining in what little light was here.

_Had he been crying? Why does that make me feel so…so terrible, so protective?_

I wanted to know why, why had he been crying. I wanted to know who caused it so I could murder them.

_What's with this, I'd always cared for him, but now…now it was __**deeper**__. Like…like I don't know._

He asked again "You didn't see anyone on your way here did you?"

I didn't even comprehend his question, only marveled at how his voice sounded. Scared but still the most magnificent thing I'd ever heard, and I'd heard it before right?

"Jake…are you even listening to me? Why are you staring at me like that?"

_Apparently not._

What is this…Its like I'm consciously unconscious. All I feel is that my heart has swelled inside my chest, ready to burst any moment if I see a tear refresh those stains across his face.

I felt a sense of completeness staring into Seth's face for the billionth time, although it was like I'd never seen him before, not in this light.

I felt whole, not knowing before that I was only half a man, not realizing that my other half walked this earth in disguise of my best friend.

I'd never thought of him like this…but Seth Clearwater was all I need in life…he's all I've ever needed and I just never saw it with my other eyes. This small, beautiful boy who's been my best friend for as long as I could remember, the one who never left, the constant in my life, and will forever be. The one that was there to pick up the pieces when my mother died, the one to make me feel better on my darkest days.

The sun to my very existence, to which I now faithfully orbit.

It's as if I've been in a storm for so long, only seeing the cloudy grey skies before me. But Seth, my sun, now broke through those damn clouds that blocked his brilliant rays for so long.

Everything that bound me to this Earth, the thread that tied me to all things material, broke in an instant…and I was now bound by metal bars to Seth Clearwater, he was my best friend, my sun, my constant in life…

_No nothing will ever be the same again, not after this…_

_Not after falling in love with my best friend._

Seth's POV

"Goddammit JAKE!!" I screamed, my voice cracking and hoarse from crying earlier. "What is _wrong _with you??!?!" I asked, stepping forward and shaking him with my hands. He was like a Zombie, possessed…

_Oh my gawd! _That man, that demon man, HE DID SOMETHING TO JAKE!!! HE MUST HAVE ATE HIS BRAINNNNNN!!

"Jake JAKE JAKE!!" I screamed, immediately jumping to see if he had any head wounds. "DID THAT GUY DO ANYTHING TO YOU?! DID HE…." I stopped to catch my breath and whispered, "did he eat your brain?!

Jake just continued to stare at me like he wasn't even there, only his body…it must be his brain, its gone…noooo Jake.

"Seth?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

What the _fuck_…I guess he still has his brain. Had he been _ignoring _me? That pisses me off, he shows up here after nearly scaring me to death after his party and his dad not letting me see him, when I'm scared shitless and there's some crazy fuck out there in the woods with two giant wolves (okay so the wolves helped me, I guess… it's a good thing they are out there) who looked like he wanted to kill me and _**eat**_ me, and he just stands there like a knot on a log, ignoring me, letting me think some crazy demon zombie ate his brain and now he had turned into one too!

"Fuck you Jake." I said, walking away…eww if I wasn't so scared I'd be more pissed, probably tackle his ass (well not in the way I really wanted to) and beat the shit out of him. But instead I opted to go sit on the couch and curl up into a ball.

Jake was beside me in an instant, and when I looked into his eyes he looked genuinely hurt, like he could cry any moment. What the hell is wrong with him?!

"Seth…" he cooed…he _cooed. "_What's wrong? Why did you say that to me? Why have you been crying, please Seth talk to me, I don't know what I did, I just wanted to come see you, dad and Sam are being douches and wouldn't let me out of the house, they don't know I'm here."

Yea…he said all that in one breath. I guess though I can't be mad at him for spacing out back there, even though that was odd, he seemed to be all here now and attentive.

"Calm down Jake." I said, feeling sorry about getting angry. "I didn't mean it, I'm just…did you see anyone out there…in the woods…" I stopped for a second, sniffed, and rubbed my eyes, I could feel a fresh set of tears threatening to fall. "Did anyone follow you here?" I asked for the thousandth time.

"No…why?" he asked, a look of confusion adorning his beautiful face. It was kind of odd how intently he's been staring into my eyes while talking to me too. Not that I didn't mind, it was just…different. Made me feel kind of…good that he was paying so close attention.

I finally let a tear escape, unintentionally, and Jake's hand didn't let it fall past my nose. That was different too…why was he being so sensual, so caring? Fuck I liked it though.

"N-nothing…" I said with a small sob. "Jake are you okay? You seem different, I hope your feeling better."

"Seth don't worry about me," he said, obviously hiding something…I'll get it out of him soon. "Now tell me, what is wrong." he said with some authority. I needed to tell someone, so why not Jake?

"It was just…your going to think I'm crazy…" I started, wiping my nose on my sleeve, it was starting to run. "I visited your house today, and well on my way home, it started to rain…and I fell…and then there was this guy…he had these red eyes, and was about to come at me…and then…" I paused, dreading this next part. "Then I heard a howl…and these two _giant wolves_ came out of nowhere, and chased the man off…Jake he was the scariest man I've ever seen, not to mention those overgrown wolves, but they seemed to help me, _protect_ me…" I finished, crying a little more at the memory.

Jake looked shocked, angry, and sad…all at the same time. "I'm going to find him." He said and started to stand.

Is he fucking insane?!

"No Jake!!" I shot up, grabbing his huge arm, pulling lightly, I knew It wouldn't do any good to try and pull him down with force.

He stopped though, seeming understand I didn't want him to go, and turned around and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I just, I won't allow anyone to hurt you." he said, the same thing he's said in my many dreams he visited. Was I dreaming? Was this all a dream. It seemed to good and to unreal to actually be my life. Giant wolves, scary demon angel men, Jake saying these things only my dreams could tell him too. "Seth, your everything to me…I don't want to ever lose you."

Okay I'm dreaming. I pulled away from him, and pinched myself.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a small chuckle escaping his lips before the seriousness returned.

"I'm checking to see if I'm dreaming." I said, pinching myself again. Yea, that hurt. But maybe I'm only_ dreaming_ that it did. This all truly can't be real can it? Jake can't really mean those things?

Is this some sick joke? Cause if it is, I'm just going to go find that crazy man and those wolves, take some cheese and ketchup and a big bun and just make a big ole Seth sandwich and let them eat me.

"Why would you be dreaming?" he asked, "Seth this isn't a nightmare, that man won't get you, I'm here, I'll protect you." He said, pulling me back into his massive arms, steel biceps with tanned dark silk stretched over.

No, its not a dream, that man and those wolves killed me…

_And I'm In heaven._

"Because you only say these things in my dreams…"I admitted into his chest, hugging him back around the waist, eyes watering with pure joy.

"I say what in your dreams." He asked as he unwrapped one arm from around me and ran his huge hand through my hair, petting me.

"That I'm your everything, and that you'd protect me…" I said, a blush hiding under my dark skin. "And you only hold me like this in my dreams." I said looking up at him with tear streaked eyes.

Realization lit up in his eyes and he smiled a soft smile.

Then he leaned forward, ever so slowly, and with each inch I could feel his breath more on my face.

Then I melted, my body gave out in his strong arms, and I was limp. My eyes wide as his lips touched mine in a feather soft kiss. I feared if I closed my eyes he'd disappear, and when I open my eyes, it would all have indeed been a dream.

He broke the kiss, and my eyes were still wide as he was still very close to my face.

"Have I ever done that in one of these dreams?" he asked softly in his husky tone, his hot breathe tickling my ear.

He leaned back, a crooked smile upturned one side of his face. And I melted again.

There was about to be a puddle of Seth _Clearwater here on the floor if he didn't stop being so damn amazing, no pun intended._

"Occasionally…" I said breathlessly as he leaned forward once more to capture my lips again with his own.

I closed my eyes, and when we broke apart…he was still there, as he always has been and always will be.


	7. Everything

Here is Chapter Seven to 'When the Water's Not So Clear'. I hope you guys like it :D

There's not much going on really, but It'll soon get some more plot in it haha I felt like I rushed the whole imprinting thing and I wanted to give Jake some time to contemplate on his love for Seth.

Anyway enjoy =)

**DISCLAIMER: I own nada =(**

* * *

Seth's POV

I regretfully pulled back from Jake's embrace, feeling the cold from my house finally set in once away from Jake's warm body. He held me at arm's length, and smiled at me devilishly, biting his bottom lip with his top row of perfect teeth. He let me go, grabbing one of my hands and led me back to the couch, sitting and then pulling me down into a straddling position into his lap, those massive, gentle hands holding me at my back.

And he kissed me again.

I felt my eyes close slowly, feeling the heat radiate off of Jacob, his dark pink lips moving with my in perfect synchronization. My hands found their way to his long black hair, tangling themselves in the raven locks. I pulled his face into mine harder, and he let out a throaty growl.

He pulled back this time and looked me in the eyes with an expression that I couldn't describe, but I knew my face held the same. The rain outside only fell harder, and lighting lit the sky like the flash of a camera followed soon by the accompanying thunder.

I tensed, and he held me closer, my own arms wrapping behind his back, I leaned my head on his muscled chest and sighed in content.

"Jake…"I whispered, afraid to speak to loud for it might shatter this perfect moment. "I'm so happy." A tear slid down my face, but this one was a joyous tear unlike those painful ones I shed earlier. I happily allowed these to fall.

"Me too Seth." He said in a low voice also, he sounded as genuinely content as I felt, and this thought made me cry even more. How could I be this happy all of a sudden? What changed in him?

"What changed Jake?" I asked, wishing I could pull back those words and swallow them. This was a discussion for another time, a less perfect time, when anything else mattered but me and him holding one another.

He just made a "Hmmm?" sound and I pulled back, looking him in the eyes with a bashful smile and he returned the grin softly before reaching forward and kissing away a few tears trailing down my cheek.

His lips were so warm, so roughly soft, that strange oxymoron the only way I could think to describe it. They weren't the small curious lips of a boy, or the delicate lips of a woman, no they were that of a man, protective and gentle, and only for me to taste.

"What do you mean?" he asked me, confusion embedded into those chiseled features of his face.

"I mean…" I looked down, not wanting to face him, "It's just, you changed so suddenly…have you always felt like this about me?" I asked, hoping this wouldn't upset him or anything, me questioning him like this.

"I guess…" He started, looking lost in thought, "I guess I always knew, deep down, but I just realized it." He admitted sheepishly, "I hope I didn't freak you out, I had no Idea you felt this way for me…"

He looked so cute, all bashful with his face red. He had his head bent down, looking up at me, a small frown threatening to burst into a smile plastered on his face.

I kissed his forehead, some of his hair falling to the sides of his face, framing the perfection with silk black curtains. "I have…"I said between another kiss. "For so long."

He smiled again and laid back on the sofa, pulling me down with him. I laid my head on his chest, those rock hard pectorals made a damn good pillow, and I listened to his heart beat mingle with the sounds of the rain.

I don't know if I'd ever been more at peace. The terror from earlier today seemed like a distant nightmare, and I could think about that man and those wolves, probably even face them, If I was in Jake's arms, and feel as if they could never harm me.

"Mhmmmm…" came a smartass sounding voice from the doorway, when did the door even open? I must have been so engrossed in Jake that I didn't even notice. Both mine and Jake's head snapped toward the doorway to see a very amused looking Leah standing there, a few grocery bags in hand. "I always knew you two were butt buddies."

I then remembered the compromising position me and Jake were in and immediately jumped up, my knee landing in a very, very bad place.

"Oh, SHIT!" Jake screamed as my knee collided with his groin. I _so_ didn't mean to do that, I know what that feels like and wouldn't wish it on anybody.

I jumped off of him and onto the floor, as his hands shot to cup his precious family jewels I'd just crushed, he leaned forward and made a few whimpering sounds.

"Jake," I started, wincing at the memories of my own past experiences. "I am so sorry man, I did not mean to do that." I tried to apologize, rubbing his back as he had his head between his knees.

"Seth, don't crush Jake's poor little balls!" She said with a false scolding tone, I could already feel the smart remark coming. "You might want to play with them later."

My face grew so hot I thought it might melt off, I turned every shade of red imaginable. I stood up, ignoring Jake's whimpering and clenched my fist. I was about to cuss her all to hell and back when mom and dad walked in. They set down some bags in the floor and mom took off her rain coat while dad headed back out to the car.

"Sweetie go help you father with the groceries please." Mom said in that sweet, polite 'do it now' tone. "Oh hey Jake…what's wrong?" She asked once she saw him in obvious pain.

"Nothing, Mrs. Clearwater." Jake said, still groaning and moaning as if he was about to die. He clutched his stomach, man that was the worst part, the after effect of the pain shooting to your stomach. "I just, still don't feel so good."

"Oh that's right, Billy had told me you still weren't feeling to well…" she said, a look of curiosity in her eyes. She probably knew Jake shouldn't be here. "Do you feel up to staying for dinner honey?" She asked in all her motherly charm.

Leah was about to say something to mom, a mischievous glint in her eyes and I shot her a look that could kill, and she only closed her mouth, giving me a 'I got shit on you' grin.

"Actually, that would be great." Jake said, thanking my mom for her generosity. He then got up, shaking off the last bit of pain, and limped outside to help my dad. I followed after, but not before giving Leah a hard punch to the arm.

She just laughed and rubbed her arm, muttering something about blackmail.

* * *

Jake's POV

When I'd returned from the Clearwater's house dad and Sam were in the kitchen waiting on me. They were so upset, it wasn't even funny. Dad _cussed_ at me. Telling me how irresponsible I was and how I endangered the Clearwaters. Sam just nodded and agreed with dad through the whole conversation.

"Everything is completely new to you son!" he screamed, his eyes wide with anger, his face seeming to be even more wrinkled with worry. "You don't know what the hell your dealing with! You don't understand what a gift you have been given, but how _dangerous_ it also is!"

"Jake you just…" he calmed down some, rubbing his face with his hand. I then realized he looked tired, as if he's gotten the worst end of the deal here. Sitting home all worrying about if his son was going to maul someone, if the tribe's secret was going to be exposed to those who shouldn't be troubled with the truth of a legend, worrying if his son would be okay, worrying about me. I never realized it, and I suddenly felt a small bit of remorse, only a hint though, I'd never regret seeing Seth today.

"You just…" He continued again. "You need to control this Jake, you _need_ to understand the dangers here."

"I'm sorry dad." I said in a low voice, truly sorry to have caused him any worry, but that's it.

"Your lucky Sam was there, just to keep you in check." He said again.

What the hell? Sam wasn't there…

I heard Sam cough, he looked uneasy, uncomfortable. "Yea Jake, I…" he hesitated, something different about him. "I was there, outside their house…they didn't see me." He looked almost embarrassed.

I just stared in shock. Had he…he _hadn't_…_couldn't have…_ seen me and Seth…_together_.

"I had to ensure the Clearwater's safety." he stated and got up abruptly. "But I am going to head out, tonight is my night to patrol the reservation, I will be back first thing in the morning. Billy you have my Cell number."

He surely would have told my father if he had…wouldn't he? Dad would be upset, disappointed, he'd…I don't know what he'd do. I never ever imagined being gay, and definitely not turning gay in a day's time. I hadn't fully figured that one out yet, but if It made me feel like this…if Seth made me feel like this I would not question it (no matter how freaked I truly am).

After Sam left, I told dad to get some rest, that I'd be fine and that I felt great. He looked unsure, but I could see the fatigue on his face winning this battle. He eventually complied and rolled off to bed, leaving me alone in the house.

I walked to my room, lost in thought.

_Had I always felt like this for Seth? _

It was a thought that stood in the back of my mind all day, ever since I'd seen him, ever since I'd realized I loved the boy with every fiber of my being. It was a legitimate question, I mean, I've heard of love at first sight, and I'd believe it to be the case If I hadn't known Seth all my damn life.

_He said he felt like this for me for the longest time._

Maybe I have held these feelings without noticing it, I never really chased girls like Quil or Embry, I always just wanted to spend my time with Seth…_always._

I mean of course I had a few crushes, there were a few girls that I had liked back in grade school, I'd even shared my first kiss with a girl back in grade school.

It reminded me of how I kissed my mother now that I have kissed Seth.

All facts lead to me always having these feelings for Seth.

_Am I really that fucking dense?_

I admit I'm not that smart, but damn, if I've always felt like I have today for Seth, what makes today any different? Why was it so much stronger? Why did I only realize it today?!

I paced my room, trying to think of an answer…It just didn't make sense. I hated questioning it like this but damn was I confused. I love him so much, when did it start?

I was so lost in thought, pacing back and forth, that I bumped into my dresser, this new strength of mine almost knocking the weak thing over. All the stuff I'd had on top fell to the floor with a thump.

Damn, I hope that didn't wake dad.

I bent over to pick up the items, and I noticed my birthday present from Seth. The scrapbook and two CD's were lying next to each other on the floor and I realized I never really took much time to look through it, he'd worked so hard to put this together for me. My heart swelled inside of my chest again, he was the sweetest, I can't believe I just noticed today how he felt for me.

I picked up the scrapbook and the CD entitled "Our Favorites" and headed out to the garage. I opened the door to the Rabbit and sat myself inside.

I popped in the CD and hit play as track 1 blinked on screen. It was "Everything" by Lifehouse. We loved this band more than anything, both of us being softy's at heart. It always soothed us when we listened to them, It fit my mood perfectly.

I opened the scrapbook as the melody began to play, and the first picture was of us when we were so very young. Our mother's had been best friends just like we were soon to be, and it was a picture of mom holding me on her lap, my two front teeth missing as I grinned at the camera. My hair was shaggy, just coming over my ears the tiniest bit, and mom's long black hair was pulled into a ponytail. Her russet skin matched mine perfectly and her perfect white teeth shown as she bent down to smile beside me.

_God she was beautiful…I missed her._

Beside us on the couch of our living room (the new leather shining unlike now, dull and worn down with age) was Seth and his mother, he was in a diaper (still not potty trained) and was sucking on a pacifier. His mother looked happy, her long brown hair falling to her shoulder as she smiled at the camera too.

A tear slid down my cheek as I remembered the day mom passed away…

_**Find Me Here**_

_**Speak To Me**_

_I was sitting all alone on the beach hugging my knees to my chest, ten years old at the time, watching the waves roll in, touching my bare feet lightly and receding back to the ocean._

_I had been crying so hard, my back shaking as I trembled and sobbed._

"_Jake?" came a voice from behind me, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Seth hurried up behind me and wrapped his skinny arms around my wider frame._

_**I want to feel you**_

_**I need to hear you**_

"_They…" I started, a sob escaping to disrupt my sentence. "They unplugged her today."_

_Realization hit Seth's face like a truck, and he hugged me closer whispering how sorry he was, and I truly felt his sympathy. I pulled my arms away from my knees and curled myself around Seth's lithe form. He held me there, in his tiny arms as I wept for the loss of my mother._

_She'd been hit by a drunk driver, the side of the Rabbit destroyed. She loved that car, and it was the last place she'd ever be conscious. Dad was forever paralyzed from the waste down, riding in the passenger seat as the drunk driver hit directly on mom's side._

_Seth stroked my back with his tiny tan hand and cried with me. _

_It began to rain, but we didn't care, nothing mattered then…it didn't seem like anything ever would again._

_**You are the light**_

_**That's leading meTo the place where I find peace again.**_

I remembered that day so vividly sitting here in mom's car. A tear fell to the photo below and I turned the page. I would have never survived that day, much less the funeral, if Seth wasn't there to hold my hand, to lead me back to life, to help ease the pain of loss.

_**You are the strength, **_

_**that keeps me are the hope, **_

_**that keeps me trusting.**_

The next few pages held pictures of me and Seth growing up, our families being so close, I guess I could say _family_ since our two seemed to blend into one.

I came across a picture of us riding our bikes. Seth's still had training wheels, but I was proudly riding my red, shiny bike with only two wheels.

"_Seth come on now," I said as I remembered this day like it wasn't a lifetime ago. "You need to get rid of those training wheels." I urged as 6 year old Seth rode slowly across the pavement. _

_He stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed. "Come on, it's so much better with only two wheels." I tried to convince, riding around him in circles._

"_I like my training wheels…" He said softly, looking down whiling stopping on his bike. Apparently I was making him feel bad about himself for still using the training wheels. I knew he was scared, and I didn't mean to make him feel like a baby, so I got off my bike and laid it on the ground. I walked over to him, and put my hand on his handle bars._

"_What if I help you?" I asked, smiling my best grin at him and he perked up at that. "I can take these off with some of my dad's tools…" I continued, pointing to his training wheels, "And I promise, I'll teach you how to ride without them, I won't let you fall." I promised. He looked unsure, but nodded anyway, biting at his lower lip. He looked so hopeful and scared at the same time._

_**You are the light to my soul**_

_**You are my purpose...you're everything.**_

_I'd successfully removed his training wheels with one of dad's screw drivers and he seemed impressed by my ability to do so. _

"_There we go." I said, standing up with the tool in hand. "Much better."_

_I turned around and saw Seth staring at his shoes nervously, he looked so cute standing there but he was about to be riding like the wind if I could help it, and on __**two wheels!**_

"_You ready?" I asked and he only nodded, walking forward with his hands behind his back, mounting the bike then gripping the handlebars. The bike was a bit too big for him, his feet wouldn't touch the ground, so I had to hold onto him and the bike, him not being used to the need to balance which his training wheels had done for him._

"_Here we go." I said as I pushed him forward, he pedaled lightly, not needing to really since I was doing all the work._

"_Tell me when you want me to let go?" I asked._

"_NO! Jake don't let go!" he pleaded, looking at me with brown chocolate eyes, afraid that I might let him fall._

"_I won't let you fall…" I said with a smile, "I promised remember?" I winked at him._

_He seemed to be okay with that and allowed me to let go. I walked next to the bike as he wobbled along, my hands staying near to keep him steady whenever he came close to falling._

"_Jake!" he said excitedly, "I'm doing it, I'm really really doing it!" He smiled so brightly and looked at me in amazement and pride. He swerved then and I grabbed hold of the bike, keeping him still. _

_We both laughed, "See I told you you could!" I said excited myself. I continued to help him steady himself as he rode, and I eventually backed off further as he got the hang of it. He was a fast learner, and I knew he could do it._

_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

I laughed at the memory, wiping a tear away from my cheek. God I am such a girl, all this crying can't be good. Maybe it comes with the whole gay thing? Or maybe I'm just a pansy.

I continued to flip through the pages, coming across pictures of birthday parties filled with balloons and familiar faces, cakes lit with candles and puckered lips ready to blow them out.

I flipped through pictures of us at my eighth grade graduation, me in my orange robe and hat looking proud as ever to get the hell out of there. Seth didn't look to happy, I remember he was afraid that I was going to go off to high school and forget all about him. He was afraid I'd make new friends and start going to parties and be a part of the 'in' crowd that he never was. I reassured him that that would never happen. Not in a million years, and he took comfort in my words, but I could hear a hint of worry in his tone, even when uttered from a smile.

_**You calm the storms, **__**and you give rest**_

_**You me hold me in your hands, you won't let fall**_

_**You me steal my heart, and you take my breath away**_

_**Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?**_

The song continued to play, and my mind continued to run. This really had been the greatest birthday present anyone ever got me, greater than the CD player or the iPod, greater than these seat covers (no matter how good they looked on the Rabbit or how comfortable they felt.)

It was a present from the heart, a heart that yearned for me all these years and I'd never noticed. It was more than just the pictures that I was grateful for, I don't know if he realized the deeper present that he gave me, the one that was placed inside this book and copied on that blank CD.

It was his friendship all these years, it was the memories he made with me, and it was the bond we formed that could never be broken.

I couldn't believe I'd known him all my life and only today, after fifteen years of friendship, only realize how deep my love ran for the boy. I suppose though, that today was the prize after all these years.

My love for Seth ran deeper than any high school fling, any halfhearted romance.

My love for Seth was born from a friendship that would transcend any other bond I'd form in my life.

My love for Seth was irrevocable, inevitable and it was true. He held my heart in his hands, to whom I would never trust with anyone else…never trust in any other hands other than the small ones that fit so perfectly in mine, the tiny hands that could send a shiver through my soul when touched by.

Those gentle hands I trusted.

_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

_**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

Seth Clearwater was my life now, he would never be anything less. I am truly blessed to have him, he'll never feel lonely if I can help it, he'll never feel cold with me around, he'll never feel sadness If I could prevent it.

I will love and protect him for all my life, no matter what anyone says. I'm in love, and I always will be.

_**Cause you're all I want, **_

_**You're all I need**_

_**You're everything, everything**_

_**You're all I want your all I need**_

_**You're everything...**_

* * *

Kay so I hope there weren't too many errors in that one haha I noticed as I was posting it, the lyrics in the song got messed up for some odd reason, I don't know what I'm doing wrong but if there was anything to bad in there that you couldn't read because of the mistakes, let me know and I'll try and fix it =) I read over it before I posted and it looked fine, but I mess these things up when I upload em somehow haha

I hope you enjoyed it, and reviews are AWESOME :D

Thanks to everyone for the reviews I do get btw, ily guys.


	8. It'll be Rough

Okay so here is chapter Eight. I had a lot of fun writing it, Leah is so fun to work with. I love giving her smartass things to say haha and I also thought Seth needed some bonding time with big sis. So here you go, enjoy and reviews are always nice =)

-DaringReality

Seth's POV

Jake left a little while after dinner. I kept telling him he should go, but we sat in my room with the door shut, and each kiss made it harder to be persistent on the matter. I'd hoped he hadn't gotten into to much trouble when he finally arrived home. I _had _told him he should be leaving but I can't deny I didn't want him too. His dad was probably worried, he clearly told me he snuck out of the house to see me, which made me even happier than he already had. I'd thought that wasn't possible but he has these ways of proving me wrong.

I couldn't help but feel cold as I lay here in bed without Jacob near me, it's as if I've experienced true warmth and nothing, no heat trapped within a blanket or electric heater could ever reproduce. Jacob warmed my body, warmed my soul…Jacob warmed my heart.

I could still smell Jacob on me too, he was on my hands, in my sheets, It was as if he was still here. The sweet smell of his body wash and aftershave lingering in my room. I curled up under my sheets and pretended to still be in his arms, my favorite place to be.

Just as I was getting comfortable again, Leah busts through the door like she owned the place. Last time I checked it was _my _room.

"Seth…" She tried to whisper, but failed. She was such a loudass it wasn't even funny, "Seth are you awake?"

"Yea Leah." I groaned, I had had the lights turned out and was getting all comfortable and ready to sleep, but no Seth can't get comfortable with Leah around, Seth can't _sleep._

Okay so that was a bit dramatic. I'm just really tired, today has been one hell of a day.

"Can we talk little bro?" she asked, something apparently bothering her. Why was she serious all of a sudden, where was the smartass remarks, the snide comments about life itself?

_Where was my sister?!?!_

"Yea…sure." I said with a yawn. She turned on the lights and I squinted my eyes trying to get used to the brightness.

What could she possibly want to talk about? I looked over at my clock on the night stand, the red numbers telling me it was 12:00 A.M. Couldn't she have waited until the morning, at a sensible hour?

"What do you want Leah?" I asked, trying to urge her to get on with it. She was just standing there in the doorway looking lost in thought biting her lip.

What the hell could make Leah uncomfortable?

"I wanted to talk to you about Jake." she said, a bit hesitant.

So that was what's been bothering her. I completely forgot about her seeing us today in such a…close position. She'd kept quiet during dinner, and apparently she didn't hate me with every fiber of her being like I thought, because if she'd uttered one word, dad would have had a heart attack and mom wouldn't be so thrilled with Jake anymore.

The odd thing is I sort of trusted Leah, I didn't really care that she knew. I dreaded this conversation that was about to take place however. She'd probably be a smartass saying stuff like "Always use a rubber". We just started getting intimate today, sex was so far off on our 'to do' list it was near the bottom. For me anyway, I don't know about Jake, but I'm scared (even though the thought of sex appealed to me so very much. I may be gay but I'm still a guy.)

"What about him?" I asked, sitting up in my bed and giving her a confused look.

_Play the ignorance card Seth, let her squirm._

Wow…never realized I had such a sadistic side to me. She seemed to have trouble coming up with what to say. I liked a speechless Leah.

"You…you know what I wanna talk about." She stated simply, trying to avoid being blunt. "You two were awfully close today…" She added and I could feel she stopped her sentence short. There was a question she was holding back. She wanted to ask me something, I could tell it.

"Yea…so?" I asked, enjoying this way to much. I wanted to hear her say it, I wanted her to ask me if I'm gay.

She looked down at her feet, worrying her lip some more, it was probably about to bleed after she'd been biting it so much.

"Seth…" She started and her eyes met mine for the first time since she'd came in my room.

_Here it comes…_

"Are you and Jake fucking?"

What the hell? That's not the question she was supposed to ask, she was supposed to ask if I'm gay!

My face turned red again, just like it did today when she first saw me and Jake, and about twenty more shades of red could be added to the ones from today.

"What?!" I asked incredulously. She's really good at embarrassing the fuck out of me. She deserves an Oscar. But really, had I expected any less. She was acting so un-Leah-like that I forgot who I was dealing with here.

"You two were so close today…" She continued, "I just don't want you to get hurt Seth, take it from me, sex may just ruin a relationship…" She trailed off, a sadness in her voice I knew was because of Sam. "Plus, when the relationship ends…you may regret ever giving yourself to that person."

Was she actually concerned about me? Why was she trying to be all sisterly all of a sudden? Where the heck is my real sister?!

"I-I…NO!" I screamed. This startled her and I didn't mean to she just caught me so off guard.

"Well don't get your panties in a bunch…I was only looking out for ya." She said, the smartass in her finally resurfacing and beating down the sister part.

"But-but…aren't you wondering about…ya know." great now its turned on me, my face couldn't get any redder.

"Seth I've known you preferred the penis since forever." She said. My eyes shot wide and anger swelled up inside me, my face burning so hot I thought it was going to explode. "Plus you've been head over heals for Jake since you were in diapers."

"How the hell did you know?!" I asked, my mind racing. Had I been that obvious? Jake never seemed to notice…are we just that stupid?

"Seth, I'm your sister." She stated matter-of-factly. No duh _sis._ "I know you better than you know yourself, whether you want to admit it or not, sissy knows." she said with a smile. Damn…I hope no one else saw through my charade. I'm not ready for anyone to know just yet and I doubt Jake is either.

"You knew all this time…" I said practically to myself, looking down again in wonder. "And you don't mind?" My head shot up to ask her to her face. I needed to see if there was any hint of disgust in her face.

"Having a fag for a younger brother?" she asked, waving off the question like it was nothing. "Course not, Seth you're my lil bro, no matter what you do I'll still love you."

My mouth dropped at that. She was a master at the art of coupling an insult with an endearing remark.

"Wow…thanks sis." I said, mouth still agape. She just snickered and walked forward and sat on the bed with me, the sound of the springs creaking and the mattress giving in pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No problem little bro." She said pulling me into a one armed hug. "And I'm glad you too finally seemed to take notice of one another…I thought I might have to kill you both if you kept dodging it like it wasn't even there."

She let me go and sat there for another moment. I really couldn't believe what I was hearing. Leah was being great, smartass and all she still was being great. I actually was grateful to have her as my sister at that point in time.

"Also Seth, you know its going to be rough right?" I gave her a confused look. She better not be talking about sex, she better not ruin this moment.

"Huh?" I asked, bracing myself for what she was about to say.

"Being in a gay relationship." she stated, "There are many close minded people in the world Seth, not everyone is going to be as accepting as I am of your and Jacob's relationship."

Oh, wow, that was…not what I expected.

"Some people will discriminate against you guys, and gay rights isn't something everyone is for." she continued and I listened to what she was saying intently. She sounded so much older now, not like my sister, but like an adult. She sounded like someone I could depend on.

I hugged her this time and she returned it, patting my back and laughing softly. "Thanks sis." I told her and meant it with everything in me. I didn't know it but I needed this talk. I was aware of what lies ahead for me and Jake but I'm willing to take it one step at a time, and it was refreshing to know that one person was at least fine with it. Maybe we'll have the strength to tell others.

"Oh and one more tip of advice," she started, and I smiled at her waiting for her to continue. "It's going to hurt like fucking _shit_ if your going to be the bitch of the relationship. You know, taking it in the ass, I assumed you were the bottom seeing as how big of a _beast Jake is."_

Yep, just what I needed, old Leah back. My poor face, it really is going to melt off one day.

She got up to leave and left me there to ponder that thought. I'm not dumb, I knew it'd hurt…but then it'd feel better right? Right?!

"Oh and tell your little boyfriend I'll chop his dick off if he hurts you." She said with a evil smirk before turning off my light and heading back to her room. I'll keep that tidbit of information away from Jake, I know she would follow through with her words, and I know Jake won't hurt me so no use in scaring him.

I laid down in bed for the second time and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Jacob.


	9. Just That Talented

**Author's Note:** Well here is Chapter Nine guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I don't like how I wrote this chapter, and again I planned on having more in it but I think I'm going to save that for the next chapter. I hope you guys like this better than I do lol It's not the best and you might think its stupid, if it is though just review and let me know what you think, I'll try and fix it or rewrite it or something. I've just not been in the best mood here lately, not feeling like writing to much, so I don't know when the next update will be. May be soon, depending on how I feel. I apologize to anyone who likes my story and was waiting for an update, I know it sucks when it takes forever and your waiting for it, I'm impatient myself lmao.

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the Twilight saga, all the characters and junk belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own the title to this story, or any songs such as the Lifehouse song I used in one chapter. I forgot to put this in the last chapter, so this goes for it too :].**

-DaringReality

* * *

Jake's POV

The next day Sam and dad finally let me return to school, but not without Paul and Quil following me everywhere I went. They were supposed to look out for me…and apparently everyone else who was in danger because of me. Really did they think I was that unsafe to be around? I haven't even phased again since the first time. I was perfectly fine at the Clearwater's, no harm done, and dad made it through the night sleeping down the hall from me, although I swear Sam came back more than once that night after he left.

I still have yet to see who the hell we are protecting the res from, I mean damn, aren't these vampires like allergic to the sun or some shit?

Then I remembered I live in Washington, hearing the rain hit the school's roof with a soft pitter-patter rhythm, sun rarely ever came out. Damn me, I'm so stupid.

Suddenly the man Seth told me about, the one with the red eyes and pale skin, popped into my mind…that had to be a vampire. It just now hit me how serious the situation was. I thought it was stupid to be chasing after mythical creatures but if Seth were to have seen one, to have almost been attacked by one, then I'm going to make it a personal mission to kill every fucking leach out there.

Starting with the one that attacked Seth.

I tried to stop myself from being angry, Sam told me that stress and anger can cause me to phase involuntarily and that he was going to teach me how to phase properly and to control myself after school. I doubt it'd be that hard, but I could feel myself begin to shake as I thought about Seth being in danger. I would protect him at all cost.

Those other wolves, the two that protected Seth, I'd found out today was Quil and Paul. I never felt more grateful to the two in my life, I nearly hugged them as they told me this. However they also told me the son of a bitch got away, ran on to the Cullen's territory which we aren't allowed to set foot (or paw) on. Some treaty between them and us Quileutes long ago keep us from fighting like back then. They stay on their side and we stay on ours.

I walked down the hall, Quil and Paul chatting behind me following me to third period. Damn was it annoying to have them on my back all day. I unfortunately had every class with at least one of them, so they could watch me like a hawk all day.

I finally scooped them, asking to go to the bathroom in third, and the teacher only let one person use the hall pass at a time. Paul and Quil asked if they could go to and she just gave them a weird look, asking why they suddenly had to go and why they needed to accompany me to the restroom. I snickered as I took the hall pass and ran, needing to piss so bad and get the hell away from their watchful eyes for at least a minute.

I opened the door to the bathroom, finding it empty, and heading to a urinal and unzipping my pants. Man did those guys annoy me, but I know its not their fault entirely, Sam had ordered them to and they are only watching out for me and others. They have gone through this too though and nothing happened with them, nothing like what happened with Emily.

I was finishing up my business when the door to the bathroom burst open, making a loud ass noise as it collided with the wall.

"HOLY FUCK!" I yelled, scared shitless. I jumped back, somehow managing to piss on my pants and stared at the bastard who decided to disturb my peace.

It was fucking Paul, standing there holding up a goddamned nurse's pass, grinning like the motherfucker he was.

I zipped my pants up in a hurry, ready to kill Paul. He'll really need to see the nurse in a minute.

"Headache," he said, tapping himself on top of his head with his finger, "Teacher let me go get some Tylenol from the nurse." he finished. Headache my fucking ass.

"Whoa Jake, don't aim well do ya?" He snickered when he saw my wet pant leg and I stepped closer to him, my fist clenched and ready to fucking punch his lights out.

"I'll show you how well I aim." I said, throwing a punch to his face hitting him directly on the mouth. He stumbled back and steadied himself against the wall.

_Damn I feel better. Almost makes up for my piss stain._

"Come on Jake…" he said, leaning over in a fit of laughter. What the fuck is he laughing about? I Just sucker punched the fuck out of him and he's laughing?! It had to hurt him, my hand even hurt a little, but the throbbing started to disappear already.

"I have to…keep an eye…on you…" He managed through fits of his laughter. I was about to punch him again when he stood up and faced me. Blood ran down his mouth and he looked thoroughly amused. What the fuck was the matter with him? Was he some kind of masochist? Did he _like _being punched? If so I'd be happy to give him the time of his life.

"Yea you don't have to scare the hell out of me like that." I started, anger coursing through my body and I began to shake.

"Calm down Jake, you wouldn't want to phase." He told me, walking over to the sink and taking a paper towel from the dispenser, wiping away the blood.

"Yea well don't piss me off." I said as I walked over and grabbed a few paper towels myself, trying to dry my leg off. I nearly dropped to the floor when I saw his face, it was as if it'd never been hit, as if there was never an open wound that could have caused him to bleed. There wasn't even a scratch!

"Yea well don't piss you on!" he joked, and failed miserably. He sounded like fucking Yoda and I would have called him on that if I wasn't staring wide-eyed at his face. "Man I know I'm pretty but your creeping me out."

"Dude, I just fucking knocked you the hell out." I said, confused and freaked out. "Your not even hurt…wh-where did the blood come from…what the fuck man…"

He just laughed and walked over to me, saying "Didn't Sam tell you? Comes with the whole werewolf territory." And he fucking punched me out of nowhere. I could see him getting back at me for punching him but goddamn he didn't even seem angry and I didn't do anything to him! Well besides punching him.

I stumbled back, my vision going blurry in my right eye as he hit it dead-on, and my hand went straight to my face. "Man what the fuck!"

He laughed again, I couldn't see him but I heard him cackling like a Hyena. Fuck's wrong with this guy? This fucking insane motherfucker is a protector of the res?! How the hell does a crazy man protect anything?!

"Dude, just look in the mirror." He said as his laughter died down.

I did as he said, wondering what the fuck he was talking about, and gripped the sink to steady myself. I looked up into the mirror and my eye was already turning red and throbbed with pain. It hurt to look out of it, and it was starting to swell shut already. He wanted me to see what _he'd_ done?

"Wait for it." He said, and that only assured me he was insane.

I continued to stare in the mirror, waiting for whatever he was expecting to happen, cussing under my breath at him. Then I felt a heat start to pour under my blackening eye. It stopped throbbing slowly, each pulse of pain getting farther apart, and the red that began to circle my eye faded to the tan of my skin as it was before he punched me. I was able to open my eye fully again and the heat that warmed my eye vanished when the pain did, my eye looking like it had never been damaged.

I reached up to touch my eye, and it didn't hurt at all. "What…the hell?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Yea, super-fast healing." He laughed, putting his hands on his hips, "Man Sam didn't tell you anything did he?"

"No…" I said, still looking in the mirror expecting the pain to all but return. "No he hasn't told me anything, I sort of left after I first phased, he didn't get to explain anything to me." I admitted.

"Well, we'll clear all that up this evening." He assured me, patting me on the back then walking toward the door, "Lets go, the teacher is probably suspicious of you taking so long, that or she thinks you had to take a massive shit."

I laughed and followed him back to the classroom, still in awe of what just happened. I'd forgot about the major stain of piss that ran down my leg and I shoved Paul again and he just laughed at me. I decided to go to the resource room to see if they had any pants I could change into, and Paul of course followed me. I found some jogging pants that were a little too short but it was the best that could fit me and headed back to class.

The bell to end fourth finally rang, and I got up ready to see Seth. I hadn't seen him all day and I was starting to go through some withdrawals.

I stood up and exited the classroom into the crowded noisy halls. I decided to wait by the cafeteria doors, knowing Seth was headed there. I wasn't really hungry, which was unlike me. I just wanted to see Seth, I needed to feel his lips on mine again.

I watched as everyone entered, looking for my Seth, and when I spotted him I nearly knocked him over as I rushed at him, excited to see him again.

"Hey there Jake." He said with a smile that I knew he saved especially for me and laughed. I leaned down to kiss him but he stopped me with his hand. I was confused, didn't he want to kiss me anymore? "Let's…follow me Jake."

I let him pull me to a Janitor's closet as everyone cleared the halls. We stepped inside, and a bit of excitement shot through me as we weren't supposed to be in here. Seth locked the door, and I felt that excitement shoot down south. What was he planning? Whatever it was It sent a sly smile curving up my face.

"Sorry about that." He said bashfully, and his face turned red as he realized what his actions insinuated. Us, alone, in a dark room behind a locked door. My mind began to wander when he wrapped his arms around my waste and laid his head on my chest. I returned the embrace, kissing him on the forehead. "I'm just not so comfortable with PDA at the moment."

I realized what he meant, not wanting to go public with our relationship, and my mood slowly fell and my arms slacked at his sides.

_Was he ashamed of me?_

"I'm not ashamed of us." I stated softly, voicing what was on my mind.

He looked up at me at that, alarm in his eyes and his smile disappeared. He was still holding on to my waste when he stretched up and planted a small kiss to my lips. "Baby, no…no I'm not ashamed of us either." He started after he pulled back from my lips. "It's just…I'm not ready for anyone to know, I'm not ashamed of you. This is what I want, you are what I've wanted for so long…its just, lets take it slow, with everyone…I don't want everyone going crazy over us…" He trailed off.

He snuggled into my chest more which made me feel better. At least he still liked me, still wanted to be with me, even if he didn't want to go public yet.

"Its okay." I stated simply and rubbed his back in assurance. I understood what he was getting at. We just got together yesterday, we need to get used to it ourselves. Plus what will my dad say? What will Seth's parents say?

_I _personally didn't give one bit of a _fuck _what anyone says, but Seth cared about what his parent's thought, and he even cared about what my dad did…I'll behave until he's ready.

"Are you sure?" He asked, hugging me tighter and burying his face in my chest and I hugged him tighter again. "Just give me some time…we'll let everyone know together."

"Sure sure." I smiled softly, kissing him again on the forehead. "Anything for you Seth."

He hugged me again, and I pulled back, giving my best smirk. His smiled again and looked down. I loved making him shy, he was so cute. "Now, we're alone, in a locked closet…come here." I said seductively reaching under his chin and pulling it up only to capture his lips with my own. He happily returned the kiss, and I pulled him up on his tiptoes, my hands holding his back as I leaned into him.

I opened my mouth, and slid my tongue across his closed lips and he gasped. I took this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, invading his mouth with my tongue, tasting every little crevice and massaging his own.

He whimpered, and the sound reverberated down my body, exciting me more than I already was. He started to move his tongue with my own, battling for dominance.

I retreated my tongue back, allowing him to explore my mouth. I was sure this was his first time with this kind of kiss, and I was happy to let him experiment.

We broke apart, and his face was tinged red again but this time I believe it was excitement that brought out the red in his cheeks. He was panting, I could feel his hot breathe on my face, and I breathed heavily back.

Fuck the need for air, I caught his lips again and crushed our faces together. He deepened the kiss this time, apparently liking our last kiss and needing more. He pushed himself closer to me and I'm sure he could feel my boner through these thin jogging pants I got from the resource center. He made me so hard, I wanted to explore more than just his mouth.

I moved my hand down his back and cupped one of his ass cheeks, pulling his groin closer to mine and he moaned into my mouth at the sensation. He started to grind into me and I could feel he was equally excited as I was.

Then he pulled back, slightly embarrassed as he ran his hands over my chest while I continued to hold him. He was so tiny, so soft, I wanted to take him there on the spot. I wanted to see if that caramel color skin of his stayed true on his bottom, I wanted to feel his soft skin against mine, I wanted to please him and hear him moan my name, to cause those chocolate eyes of his to roll back in his head as I touched him in all the places only I would be allowed. I wanted to make that face tint red and his body sweat as we made love. I wanted all of him.

"Wow…" he said, out of breath again. Fuck air I tell ya, we could have so much fun without it. I liked to hear him pant though, I liked to see him happily exhausted from our kiss, I liked to know he liked it _that _much by what was rubbing against my leg. "That was…exciting." He admitted as he looked down at our touching groins. "Why are you wearing those jogging pants? They look…to short." He said with a laugh.

"Long story…" I said, looking down between us, I looked like I was ready for a flood. "Basically I pissed on myself…yea don't laugh." He did anyway.

"Hey now, I said don't laugh." I pouted, even though I loved the sound of his laughter, it was so innocent and so sweet.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to." he told me, reaching up again to give me a peck on the cheek, "How did you manage to do that anyway?"

"I'm just that talented." I said with a laugh, and we walked out of the janitor's closet before anyone found us there, I knew Quil and Paul must be having a fit looking for me, but fuck them, I'm fine.


	10. Shaggy Dog

Well here is Chapter Ten guys, I hope you like it, I enjoyed writing this one actually. It was a tad difficult but I hope it doesn't come out as too confusing. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. =)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the title to this story.**_

* * *

Jake's POV

After school and the shock of the super healing I now have wore off, I headed straight into the forest to the clearing where I'm supposed to be taught how to phase into my wolf form. I didn't have time to run home and put my stuff up since we needed to take advantage of the day while it's stopped raining, so I sat my bag down against the trunk of a tree as I saw Sam standing against one with only a pair of thin shorts on and his arms crossed.

I tugged off my long sleeve shirt, burning up in it. Today was a cold day, or so I assumed since everyone was bundled up at school. I had to wear something suitable as if I actually felt the chill in the air. I was still in those thin jogging pants, so I bent down to roll them up into some shorts, they were too short to be pants on me anyway as Seth had pointed out.

I sighed as the cold air blew across my skin. It felt good, not cold. I walked over to where Sam was standing, and he looked at me and smiled. "Hey Sam, ready to begin my training?"

"Hey Jake." He greeted, I was so ready to learn how to control this shit and kick some vampire ass (starting with the one that almost attacked Seth). "Not entirely…we need to talk a bit first."

He sounded serious, I hoped nothing was wrong. "Sure, what do we need to talk about? And where are Paul and Quil?"

"I sent them to scout the area," He started, pushing himself away from the tree and uncrossing his arms. "That vampire they encountered, I suspect he'll be back."

"The one that attacked Seth?!" Excitement and anger surged in my veins, I was ready, I hoped the son of a bitch came back, he'd have to deal with me this time and I won't let him get away.

"Yes, although he didn't necessarily attack Seth." Was he_ defending_ that bloodsucker? No fucking leech should even _look_ at my Seth. I gave him a look that could kill and he added, "But we won't allow him to have that chance again."

"Not with me around." I muttered, thinking about what could have happened sent a chill down my spine and an anger arose in me that I couldn't quite control. I began to shake, and the same heat that I felt the first time I phased and today when my eye healed flooded my body.

"Calm down Jake, you must control your emotions…I know how important Seth must be to you." He tried to console me. I wanted nothing more than to kill that vampire, but as he mentioned Seth I began to feel calmer, not entirely, but the shaking stopped. Seth _is_ the most important thing to me…wait, why would Sam say that anyway?!

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Seth, which is another reason I sent Paul and Quil away for the time being."

Oh shit…does he know?! He knows! Seth is going to be so pissed, he clearly wanted us to come out together, he wanted to remain a secret until then…I hope he won't be too pissed, Sam is probably so disgusted. I hope he doesn't bawl me out, I'd hate to have to kick his ass in defense of Seth.

"Wh-what about him?" I stuttered, bracing myself for Sam's words and preparing to defend mine and Seth's relationship.

"I was there at the Clearwater's after you first phased and I saw you two…together." He admitted a bit nervously, he seemed to be choosing his words carefully. I had forgot completely about how Sam was checking in on me, he must have been so shocked…but he doesn't sound mad or disgusted or anything and he even _saw_ us together.

"Ohh…and?" I urged, he wanted to talk but he is dragging this on longer than I like, just get it over with dammit!

"Well I just want you to know that I'm okay with it, I wish nothing ill toward your relationship with Seth." he told me. I was utterly shocked, Seth made it seem as if no one would be okay with our feelings toward one another, which I'll admit I thought the same, but I don't care. But Sam…he seems to be truly okay with it, maybe this will help Seth realize we don't have to hide ourselves, help him realize what we share shouldn't be hidden. Plus anyone who has a problem with me and him can answer to me personally.

"There is something you should know about when you phase however." He added on. I smiled at him, truly appreciative of him at the moment, he could tell me anything and not make me angry with him. He used to be such a creep, but I guess you get like that when you can turn into an animal and need more people to help you protect all your loved ones. "It is inevitable that the pack finds out about you two, I don't know if you planned on telling anyone but they will unfortunately know all about it."

I assume he meant Paul and Quil by that. What does he mean by inevitable? Is there some sort of no secrets rule to be in this _pack?_ By god, they'll know when I want them to know, or when Seth wants them to know, I'm not taking a vow of honesty or any kind of shit like that to be in this little gang. I'll learn to phase and protect Seth myself, a one man pack.

"Why…its none of their business?!" I almost shouted, he in fact found one thing to piss me off, he can't make me tell them, that's between me and Seth. Seth doesn't want anyone to know, and no one will until he's ready…besides Sam but he saw us.

"Well there is this thing that when we are phased…we can read each other's mind." What…the…fuck?! I thought I was a damn wolf, not some goddamn mind reader, when the fuck can wolves do that? "It can only happen when we are in wolf form and we can only read the minds of other members of the pack who are also in their wolf form."

I was utterly blown away…as if turning into a fucking animal didn't have to be weird enough, we get super healing powers (which I'll admit is beyond cool) and we can read each other's minds?!

"Why…how…what?!" I said in disbelief. "What the fuck?!"

"It's just our minds become interlinked, allowing us to communicate more efficiently and strategize without the enemy knowing." He continued to explain. "Unfortunately, it is involuntary and whatever is on the forefront of your mind can be heard by the other pack members."

This is not good. I don't know a time when I'm not thinking about Seth…and my thoughts aren't always on a friendly level about the boy. I'm fucked, Paul and Quil are going to find out as soon as I phase and are going to raise hell, not to mention Seth will find out and be mad at me. I already can't tell him that I'm a werewolf, not just yet anyway, (I'm going to whether Sam likes it or not) I can't exactly explain to him that Paul and Quil read my mind and found out that I was utterly in love with him.

"Well…this sucks ass, Seth didn't want anyone to know just yet." I said with a heavy sigh. What am I going to do?

"If you can just keep him out of your thoughts while your phased they won't notice," he started, he apparently didn't want them finding out so soon either. It would only make things rough for me and Seth.

"Yea…not possible. I just won't start phasing yet." I said, flopping down to the ground, resting my head on my knees.

"No Jacob, you have to learn to control this, I don't feel comfortable with you around anyone until your stable." he told me, and there was some authority in his voice that I couldn't force myself to argue with. I can't believe he's still on the whole 'me being unsafe' thing again, kind of pisses me off. "Besides we need your help to protect the res."

I nodded and stood up again, ready as I was when I first got here.

"I'm going to tell Paul and Quil to come now." He said, and he bent down to remove his shorts…what the fuck?!

"WHOA there Sam…what are you doing?!" I asked, putting my hands in front of my face to block my eyesight. I didn't want to see Sam's bare ass…much less his dick, what the fuck was he doing?

"Jake, I'm just going to phase and tell them to come." He said, letting his shorts fall to the ground and I turned from him to avoid seeing him naked. "Phasing rips our clothes."

Ohhh…right. I thought he was going to try and like come on to me or something. Damn me, just cause I like guys now I have to get all freaked out if I see another one naked? The only one I would actually like to see naked is Seth though. That just…caught me off guard with Sam, but I suppose the whole clothes being ripped thing makes sense.

I turned around then, as I heard a soft growl, and I saw Sam had turned into a huge black wolf. He was nearly as big as me! Stood about to my mid waist…and damn was he huge. I got excited, I wanted to phase so bad…well except for the whole mind reading thing…I'm not to excited about that.

I then heard two distinct howls somewhere within the forest. Sam shook in front of me and I saw his fur recede back into his skin, his long muzzle retracted back into his human face and his ears dropped as his shot black hair faded back onto his head. He was on all fours when he was phased back completely and he stood up. I got a full view of all that was Sam and I turned away, I felt so embarrassed, my face was getting hotter then it already was.

When I turned around two new wolves (one a deep chocolate brown and the other a grayish color) jumped into the clearing out of the thick shrubbery of the forest. They shook and went through the same transformation as Sam, and then I was greeted by the bare naked asses of Quil and Paul.

Great, I was in the middle of three naked men. My face grew hotter and probably more red than it already was, I could feel it. This is so fucking awkward.

"There you guys are." Sam said, still standing there naked like it was the most natural thing ever. (Well maybe it is _natural_ but I still don't wanna see it!).

"Yea, everything was clear too, no sign of that vampire from earlier this week." I heard Paul inform Sam.

"That's good, but I fear he will return." added Sam.

_Yea and when he does, I'll be waiting._ I thought. I was so ready to kill that motherfucker, and I'd probably feel more excited if I wasn't feeling so damn awkward standing in the middle of my friends who are_ naked!_

"Either way, lets get down to business." Sam continued, looking over at me. "Jake are you ready?"

"Hell yes!" I said turning to Sam, I wanted to get this over with, get home, or well maybe go visit Seth if this doesn't take so long.

Damn, gotta clear my mind of him. This is going to suck, I can't stop thinking about Seth. I love him too much, he's always on my mind. We're going to get busted, and he's going to be pissed.

"Drop them pants Jake." Quil said a little too excitedly, and I realized I had to get naked also. Goddammit, I don't mind ripping these pants, they aren't mine anyway…then again I probably have to return them to the resource center… "Let's see that centimeter peter."

Well…that was odd and pissed me off at the same time. "Quil…what the fuck, why are you so eager to see his dick?" I heard Paul ask and I couldn't help but laugh. I then dropped my pants, finding my courage (really just wanting to make Quil feel bad about his average size…yea I looked, well I would say glanced, but I was bigger. He's always competing with stupid shit. I'm about to put him to shame though.)

I turned to Quil proudly and smirked. He looked down and then looked away, and I couldn't help but laugh again, Paul did too. I heard Sam cough, gaining our attention, "Okay…so that was…weird Quil." He said and coughed again. "Anyway, Jake, it's really simple to phase. I'll try to explain as best as I can, but it's something you have to just feel."

I heard two low growls and saw that Paul and Quil phased back to their wolf form. Quil still wasn't looking at me and Paul seemed to snicker instead of pant. I smiled again, I didn't like to show off but he asked for it.

"Jake just let the animal in you take control…let the heat pool in your body and don't fight it."

I tried to do as Sam told me and after a good twenty minutes of willing that damn animal out of me I finally was able to phase. I could feel my body grow hotter and I trembled as the wolf inside of me took over. I bent down, my legs going weak as the shaking grew harder, and on all fours I could hear my bones snap in two but I felt no pain this time. All I could feel was that same heat I felt in my eye today. Then I heard my bones snap back, and I felt my skin _crawl_ as fur exploded all over my body. My face felt like it was being pulled forward as I assumed my muzzle was forming and I went blind for about two seconds as my eyes changed also.

I was then completely in my wolf form, looking up at the naked form of Sam Uley. He smiled and I tried to say something but it came out as a bark. That was odd, but I suppose we can't talk in this form.

"Good job Jake." Sam approved, he seemed to be fighting back a laugh however.

_Yea Jake, nice job, you got that faster than I did._

I turned around at that, looking at Paul as if he said something, but he was quiet as ever.

_Yea I guess you did alright._

There was another sound, but I heard nothing. It was as if I was thinking that myself, but I wasn't.

_Jake, the mind reading thing, didn't Sam tell you?_ I heard or rather…thought…the voice of Paul said that inside my mind.

_Oh right…_ I thought again, trying not to think about what I'm not supposed to think about.

_What aren't you supposed to think about?_ asked Paul in my mind, oh shit I forgot they could hear everything.

_Yea, anything you think we hear._ Came the voice of Quil, this was all kind of freaking me out.

_Yea it's a bit weird, but useful when we are fighting._ Paul invaded my mind once again.

"Jake, there is one thing we need to fix though." Came Sam's human voice, and I turned to look at him. He was smiling wide now and I had no clue what had caused such a wide grin. "Your fur, it's way to long…it's because of your long hair in your human form."

I then looked down at my paws, they were covered in long shaggy fur which did look way to long to fight in. I was happy though, my fur was white in some places and a deep russet orange in others. I liked my fur better than the others.

_We heard that asshole._

Oh right, damn Quil, jealous cause my furs the coolest.

_Yea, you have to cut that long hair of yours too, have fun with that Shaggy._

_I will Scooby._ I thought, and I heard Paul snicker again in a panting sort of way.

I really didn't want to cut my hair, but if it would solve this problem I won't mind, plus its hard to handle sometimes. I just hope Seth won't mind…oh…god dammit.

_Why would Seth care about your hair?_ Came the curious voice of Paul and I mentally cursed myself again, which of course they heard.

_Is he who your not supposed to think about? Why aren't you, I'm confused. _Quil thought.

_No, its nothing._ I told them, and I could hear their minds racing with a few other questions which I ignored.

_Guys, we may have a problem. _I think Sam thought that, and I turned around to face him and was met with his wolf form. Thank god he was here in our thoughts to help me out.

A slight breeze blew through the forest then, rustling the leaves and blowing my long fur about. Then I smelled what I heard in all three of their minds…Vampire.

I'd never smelled it before, but it was such a bittersweet smell I almost phased back right then so I wouldn't smell it as clearly. It was like the sweetest perfume tainted with the coppery smell of blood and death. I assumed it would lure any human in, only we could smell the true nature of their scent, the blood they drink so mercilessly from their victims coursing through their own veins.

"Well if it isn't my favorite wittle puppy dogs." came a voice from out of the trees. The vampire scent got heavier, and I turned in the direction the voice came from. Out of the shrubbery stepped a man with piercing red eyes, long unruly blonde hair, and a smile that was almost to wicked to match his angelic face. I heard the snarls of my pack brothers erupt from their throats, and I recognized the man as the one Seth described. I felt my lips pull back over my teeth and a snarl erupt from my own mouth mingling in with my brothers'.

"I've come to play."


	11. Interruptions

**Author's Note:**** Okay guys, here is chapter eleven. I hope you enjoy, I very much enjoyed writing this chapter. I would like to apologize for taking a while to update, it will probably be longer between updates now and I apologize again in advance. **

**Also I feel like I should clear something up for you guys, one of my great readers pointed this out for me and I feel like I should make it clear. I'm aware James died in Twilight and the wolves weren't introduced until New Moon...so think of this as a mixture of the two books :] haha I'm not really going with the way the books were wrote, hope that doesn't bother anyone :[.**

**Another thing, if anyone would like to Beta Read for me, please feel free to PM me and let me know, you can probably tell I'm in dire need of a Beta Reader and any help would be appreciated =).**

**But I'm going to stop talking now, I hope you enjoy, please review and let me know what you think :].**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with the books. I just do this for fun and cause I think Seth and Jacob are awesome! lol_  
**

* * *

Jacob's POV

_Jacob! NO don't!_ came the voice of Sam in my thoughts. There was a sudden urge to obey in my body but I shook off the authority in his voice and sprung at the leech. This new found agility and speed was exhilarating, but the anger I felt coursing through my body was mainly all I felt as I ran straight at the monster.

_Jake, stop, you don't know how to fight! _Paul yelled in my mind and I ignored him too. I didn't need to know how to fight, really what could you do but bite in this form? I was ready to rip that bastards throat out with my teeth.

I jumped in the air attempting to maul the monster that attacked my Seth. Next thing I knew I slammed right into a tree, hearing the crunching sound of the word as it split in half spewing splinters every which way. I let out a low howl as I laid on the ground, my vision going blurry from the impact.

That bastard was fast! It was like he was there one minute and just disappeared.

_Jake, you don't know what your dealing with here, let us handle this!_ Sam scolded me.

"What a bad bad doggy." Chuckled the demon. He was knelt down next to me when my vision cleared and I saw the evil smirk plastered on his face. "Little puppy needs a scolding."

He then stood up, and all I could do was look up at him, still dizzied from slamming into the tree. He pulled his foot back and I heard another crunch. This time It was the bones in my face crumbling to dust at the sheer force of his kick, I felt every fracture on the side of my face and my vision went black again.

_JAKE! Oh my god are you okay?_ I heard the frantic mingled thoughts of Paul and Quil.

_Surround him! Don't let him get away! _commanded Sam in my thoughts, more to Paul and Quil…I still couldn't move, my face burning as it tried to heal itself.

"Aw do the other puppies want some attention?" I heard the demon man utter as my mind went blank.

Seth's POV

Today wasn't such a bad day, I do feel awful for telling Jake I want to keep our relationship on the low down, he was more than ready to show the world. I however am not so ready for this coming out party, my sister knows and that's enough for me right now. He did seem a little hurt though, I need to find a way to make it up to him. Maybe a repeat of what we did in the janitor's closet?

I rode home with Leah in silence, staring out the window lost in thought. Jake said he was going to hang out with Paul, Quil and Sam after school, which I had no idea why. I thought Sam freaked Jake out, it's kind of odd that they are now getting to be buddy buddy all of a sudden. But hey, I never really disliked Sam, I'm sure there was a good reason he chose Emily over my sister, although it was a bit harsh, her being our cousin and all and it being so sudden. Either way he was always nice to me.

I continued to stare out the window, the sky was its usual tent of grey clouds. It was colder today and Leah had the heat turned on full blast in the car and the radio was turned down. All I could hear was the low hum of the car's engine as we drove home. She was even driving normal…_weird!_ I was oddly comfortable though, she seemed to be so much nicer here lately, to me, after she confronted me about Jacob. Also she seems just different, I can't exactly place it. She's calm and not been in her normal bitchy mood and eternal PMS. Hmm…maybe she's coming down with what Jacob had a few days ago. I hope not, I don't want to catch it where I live with her…oh and I don't want her to get sick.

I was about to fall asleep in the car when Leah screamed "HOLY FUCK!" out of the blue and swerved the car off road. My slowly closing eyelids shot open and I think I pissed myself, but I wasn't totally sure. I was lost somewhere in complete fright, anger, and wonder as to what the fuck just happened.

I gripped the door handle tight, my knuckles turning white as I tried to still myself. I mentally thanked my mother for always making me wear my seatbelt when we rode with her. As we ran into the ditch, the car jolted and I nearly hit the windshield with my forehead. _Nice seatbelt, you protect me from crazy Leah. _I almost petted the safety device as it saved my life, but I was still scared senseless.

"Seth! Oh my God…" Leah yelled, panting heavily as fear shook her body. Her hair was disheveled and falling into her eyes. She held on tight to the steering wheel, shock racking her body. I was about to cuss her but I could see she was scared to death like I was. "Did you see that?!"

I don't know what the hell she was talking about, I was just sitting there lost in thought, enjoying the silence and she frigging swerves off the road. "No…what the hell Leah?"

"You didn't see that crazy fucking red headed bitch run across the road in front of us?!" She asked in utter horror.

"No, I didn't see anyone." I said, calming down somewhat, the initial shock of the wreck over with and feeling a bit agitated at my crazy ass sister.

"Oh my God…" she said, leaning her head down on the wheel and closing her eyes. This really freaked her out, I felt a bit sorry for her so I reached over and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, we're fine…" I tried to soothe her but I couldn't tell if it was working.

We got out of the car then, to check and see if it had done any damage. We'd in fact ended up hitting a tree, I hadn't even noticed, but we only grazed it. It completely smashed Leah's left headlight but all in all her car was fine. She'd have to get that fixed soon though. She was still pretty shaken up when she got back in the car. I swear it looked like she'd been crying but I wasn't sure. I felt so bad for her, something else had to be going on that she wasn't sharing with anyone. She's been acting so weird, something's up and I want to know what it is. Just like Jake, I'm going to find out what was really wrong with him soon enough.

"Let's go home, dad's going to be pissed but I don't feel so well." She said, starting up the car again and backing out of the ditch. I just nodded and we started for home again in silence, she seemed a bit more jumpy now, making sure there were no signs of the elusive red head.

When we got home, as we were walking up the stairs to our porch, I could have sworn we were being watched. It felt just like that day when I was met by those giant wolves and that wild looking man. I turned around, and I saw the faintest touch of fire red disappear into the greenery of the forest like the flame of a candle being snuffed out.

Was that possibly the girl that jumped out in front of Leah and me? I shuddered at the thought of being followed by another crazy person. I've still not recuperated from my last encounter with that wild man. I hurried inside my home, neglecting to tell Leah for fear she might freak and went straight to my room.

Should I have called the police when I saw that man? Should I call them now? There may be some crazy serial killers loose on the reservation and in Forks, but wouldn't we all know about that then? Why does it feel like I'm being watched whenever I'm outdoors? None of this makes sense. What the hell was up with those giant wolves? Ugh my head hurts again. I didn't know what to do, maybe I should tell Jacob. Or maybe I shouldn't, last time he got the crazy Idea to go after that crazy man. I can't allow him to worry just because of me nor have him put himself in danger. He can be so stupid sometimes…but hell I loved him for it. He just wanted to protect me, but I don't know if I even need it. That man could have just been out playing with his dogs.

_Heh yea Seth, real believable. _I thought to myself. Those weren't dogs, they were wolves the size of fucking bears, and that man was anything but a dog person. He didn't look like the compassion for any life ever entered his mind, and those red eyes…those demon eyes…they weren't human. What the hell could he have been then? I so won't let myself believe I was in the presence of Satan himself, he had no horns for that matter, and where the fuck was the pitch fork? But there was seriously something wrong with that guy. His image seemed to be burned into my mind, and I trembled with fear as I remembered the smile on his face as he advanced on me before those wolves came.

I laid my school bag down on the bed and decided I needed a nap, It's been a long day, so I tugged off my shirt and unbuttoned my pants. I turned off the light and slid under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

Later that evening when I woke up, I could remember the faintest parts of a dream I'd had. I was alone in the forest, and the man with the piercing red eyes was there. I'd heard a howl in the forest and then it got fuzzy from there on. I vaguely remember running and crying, but I don't know exactly from what or who. I rubbed my eyes and they were wet. _Had I been crying in my sleep?_ I don't remember the man with red eyes chasing me, nor any wolves. It wasn't even scary, it was one of the oddest things ever.

I walked out of my room, finding the house empty, I walked to the front door to see who was there. The knocking had been what woke me up in the first place. I rubbed my eyes some more and let out a long yawn as I opened the door. Jacob stood on the porch and I smiled at the sight of him. He was standing their with his hair tied back in a pony tail and his hands in his pockets. It was getting dark outside, so I guessed it was around seven, and I quickly pulled him inside. It was cold, and I was freezing standing there with the door wide open in my boxers.

_Wait…I'm still only in my boxers_.

"Wait right here." I told him quickly as a sly smile curved up his cheek. I put my hands between my legs, covering the outline of my crotch visible through my boxer briefs, and ran to my room before he had a chance to say anything. I threw on some jogging pants and went back out to meet my boyfriend, still without a shirt but I didn't mind and I doubt he did.

"Hey there." he officially greeted me, pulling me into his arms. I hugged him back around his waste and buried my face into his strong chest, my favorite place on earth.

"Hey you!" I greeted back, reveling in his warmth. He began to stroke my back with his hand and I hummed into his chest. The world was once again complete, nothing could harm me. I was in my own special fort on top of the world. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come by and see my boyfriend just because I want to see him?" He pouted, sticking out his lower lip and giving me those puppy dog eyes. I couldn't look at that, my heart might burst from how cute he was. I buried my face in his chest again, rubbing my nose across his hard pectorals and sighed in content.

"Now why would you want to see me?" I asked playfully, looking back up at him.

"Because your beautiful…" I blushed at his words, and melted at his smile. "And I haven't had the chance to do this in about…oh 6 hours." He said, leaning forward and brushing his lips against mine. I thought the world was perfect when he held me, but his kiss redefined the word. I would gladly stay in his arms forever and let him kiss me if I could.

We broke apart, much to my dismay, and he rested his head on top of mine, still holding me tight in his warm arms. He kissed the top of my head and I pulled back, grabbing his hand and led him to my room.

"Well, a bit forward are we?" He asked, snickering, and I could hear that smile curve up the side of his face.

I just rolled my eyes at him and laughed, pulling him down on my bed. I then got a good look at him. He looked tired and a little sick. "Jake, babe, are you okay?" I asked, concerned for his health, what had he done all day to make him look this tired?

"Yea I'm fine hun," He said a bit weakly, giving me a smile. I was unconvinced and gave him a look that said 'bullshit', "Well I do have a bit of a headache." He laughed and I saw a slight wince in pain. I reached up and touched the side of his face, and there he flinched under my touch the slightest. What was wrong with him?

"Jake, what did you guys do today?" I asked, he was really worrying me.

"Nothing, we just did some…uh…weightlifting today, I'm pretty wore out and sore." I totally didn't buy that, but I figured he'd tell me when he wanted to. I know he wouldn't keep anything to important from me. I then got an idea, smiled at him and moved behind him. I put my hands on his shoulders and began to massage out the muscles of his neck and shoulders. They were taut and stressed…why was he so on edge? I continued my ministrations on his neck, gently kneading the tense muscle, eliciting a soft, husky moan from him.

"Oh babe, that feels so good." He moaned, leaning his head back into me as I worked on his shoulders. He closed his eyes, truly enjoying this. I loved making him feel good, he deserved it, he makes me feel great just by being in the same room as me.

I moved my hands from his neck and he whimpered as I stopped massaging him momentarily. I lowered my hands to the hem of his shirt and slowly rubbing up his back underneath the material. He moaned again, sighing at the cool touch of my hands, and I started to pulled the shirt up.

"Oh I like where this is going." He said in his husky voice, and I felt myself harden at the sound. He helped me remove his shirt, and I pushed him down on my bed, him lying on his stomach. I threw my leg over his back and straddled him, running my hands down the smooth muscles of his back. He laid his head on his forearms and seemed to relax a little under my touch.

It was unreal how much muscle he had. His back was smooth and the same russet color of his face and arms. I ran my hands through the deep valley between his shoulder blades and up his biceps, his deltoids creating dimples on his shoulders as he laid on his arms. I began to knead the tensed muscles, pressing deep into the firm meat with my fingers and massaging out the knots and kinks.

He moaned again, and I'm sure he could feel my hard on through these thin sleeping pants I was wearing.

He then flipped over underneath me. I raised up a little so he could turn completely, and sat down again.

_Wow_…I'd ended up sitting on his groin. Lets just say his muscles weren't the only stiff thing about him anymore. The fact that I'd turn him on so much…the fact that he was so hard underneath me, so hard by _my hand,_ made my own member twitch with excitement and my face flush a deep scarlet. He ground his hips up into me and moaned my name in a desperate voice. He sat up then, me still in his lap, and I situated myself where my feet were behind his back and our groins were now slightly rubbing against one another. I'd never felt such a sensation in my life, the friction between us was better than anything I'd ever felt before.

Jacob put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, grinding into me slightly and meeting my mouth with a needy kiss. I put my hands around his neck and his tongue snaked out to lick my bottom lip. I obliged and opened my mouth, allowing him to taste and massage my tongue.

I moaned into his mouth and started sucking on his own tongue. He whimpered and the sound set my whole body on fire, my cock ached with need and want, and I found myself desperately grinding back into him. He leaned back down, pulling me with him, our mouths never breaking contact, and flipped us over. I was now below him, we both pulled back, the need for air too great, and I hooked my legs around his waste as he panted above me.

Jacob grinded down into me, and leaned down again to kiss me, hooking his arms under mine and grabbing my shoulders, pulling me to his groin desperately. I whimpered into the kiss again, and his bare muscled chest was flat on top of mine. I hugged my arms around him, pulling our bodies closer, the feel of his skin on mine, the contact of our heated flesh was so wonderful It was like I couldn't get close enough to him.

He returned the need and crushed himself closer to me, still rubbing our groins together, our hard cocks grazing over each other's through our thin, scant clothing.

I felt heat pool into my balls as I was close to release, Jacob still thrusting his own throbbing hard member into mine desperately still. He began to slow then, moving his arms from their hook around my shoulders and his mouth from mine, trailing a kiss down my heated flushed skin of my neck to my tiny hard nipples. He captured one between his teeth, biting slightly and I arched my back into him, screaming at the intense sensation. He then licked the hard studs of my nipples, and electricity shot through my body. My chest was heaving up and down, and a light sweat began to collect on my face. Jacob's hair fell over my body lightly and I reach up and tangled my hands in the raven locks, pulling his face closer to my body.

He relinquished my nipple, using his hand to tease the other, and trailed wet kisses down my stomach to the top of my sleeping pants. The head of my penis was sticking out the top, wet with pre cum, and Jacob stared at me, a grin on his face so devilish I thought I might explode then and there.

His hands moved to the hem of my pants, ready to pull them down, when the door to me room opened with a loud creak.

"Oh my fucking gawd!" came the laughing voice of my sister, the bitch was back from hell I see. "Guys, we…um…we brought pizza home, it's the Meat Lover's special" She stopped, eyes wide and laughing like a hyena "It's got all kinds of meat for you two love birds. So keep yours in your pants and come eat."

Me and Jacob both shot up so quick I don't think Leah even saw us move. She just stood their with the biggest smirk on her face and I felt like crying. My face grew even hotter, seriously you could like use my face as a fucking stove right about now, and Jake put his shirt back on while I searched for one, trying to hide the tears falling down my face.

Me and Jake went out to eat, not before I went to the bathroom first and tried to straighten myself up. I was so embarrassed it wasn't even funny. I couldn't look Leah in the face and Jacob kept trying to apologize to me for some unknown reason. I'm the one that started it, we both got caught up in the moment, and it was so very amazing, but I was so not ready to go as far as we were about to before Leah interrupted. Although I hate to admit it, I'm glad she did, even though I'm embarrassed, it saved me from going all the way too soon.

Mom and dad greeted Jake and allowed him to stay for dinner. Leah made some snide comment asking why we looked so flustered but I just flipped her off and mom smacked me in the back of the head. Jake snickered of course, and I sat there eating the meat filled pizza in the most awkward silence of my life. It started storming pretty bad as we ate, and mom invited Jake to just spend the night and ride with me to school in the morning, he had clothes here anyway so there wasn't a problem there.

After dinner, we went back into my room after Jake called his dad and got permission to just spend the night and avoid the storm. He changed into some more comfortable clothes, those jogging pants from the resource center seemed to be annoying him. I crawl under the sheets of my bed and Jacob followed. My bed was full size, so we just slept together when he spent the night, which I'm sure wouldn't ever be allowed again if mom or dad had caught us earlier instead of Leah. I turned toward the wall, my face flushing at the memory, and closed my eyes. I was still so embarrassed.

"Babe…" Jacob whispered, leaning over me and touching my arm. "I'm sorry about earlier…I went way to far, I should have controlled myself."

I turned over and looked him into the eyes and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. "It's not your fault Jake…it was…it was amazing…do not be sorry for that…I'm just…just not ready to go _that_ far just yet." I whispered back and stroked his face with my hand.

"Okay babe, I'll keep myself under control from now on." he said with a chuckle, and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I'm the one that can't keep myself under control…I started the whole thing." I admitted sheepishly, looking down at the quilt.

He just smiled and kissed me again before wishing me sweet dreams. We turned away from each other and tried to go to sleep, but the rain outside fell hard and the thunder boomed incessantly with each flash of lightning illuminating my room, creating shadows on the walls. For the first time since I was little I was scared of the storm.

I heard the bed creak, and Jacob was by my side again as he rolled over. He threw his leg over mine and wrapped his arm around my waste. He knew I didn't like thunder, and all my anxiety and fear left my body as he held me. I was able to fall asleep peacefully, the storms being drowned out by Jake's snoring. I wished I could fall asleep like this all the time, and my eyes drifted closed for the last time that night.

* * *

_Lets just lie here,_

_curled up and warm._

_We don't have to leave,_

_we can avoid the storm._

_

* * *

_**Okay, hope you guys liked, I tried hard on this chapter, and if I failed, don't hesitate to let me know haha. Last part was a stanza from one of my poems, I know retarded right, but I thought it kind of fit...Jake and Seth are about to hit some trouble (little advice, if your in a closeted relationship and your b/f is spending the night, don't fall asleep in his arms :]) even if it is the cutest thing haha**

**-DaringReality  
**


	12. No Longer Alone

**A/N: Well guys, here is part of Chapter 12, I've not been much in the writing mood here lately, so I figured I'd post what I have so far. This was supposed to be much longer but I'm lazy, I do apologize again for the long time between updates. Hopefully you like this chapter, I'll try and have the next one up soon but I can't make any promises.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Twilight, and I don't own the title to this story.**

**-DaringReality  
**

* * *

Jacob's POV

Last night I had actually slept peacefully. The night I found out about Seth almost being attacked I had this God awful dream about him. I would dream about him being attacked by one of those monsters, those vampires, and I wouldn't be there in time, or I'd get there and I wouldn't be able to do anything, I would be to weak to save him.

Last night however, my Seth…my angel slept in my arms and I knew he was safe. I was here if he needed me, as I always will be, no matter what dreams I may have. They'll never be real. I will never be unable to protect Seth.

Somehow we managed to roll over in our sleep and situate ourselves to where he was laying on my chest. I held him close, his sleeping, beautiful face the first thing I saw this morning when I opened my eyes. It was the greatest thing in the world to wake up with your one true love in your arms. I never wanted to let Seth go, I wanted to keep him here, safe with me, and hold him forever.

I raised my hand to stroke his hair, that beautiful shaggy brown hair. It came down to about the length of his chin, and it fell slightly in his face as he slept. He snored lightly, and I didn't have the heart to wake him. He looked so peaceful.

It still amazes me to think we have only been together for a few short days, really been together. It's the most natural thing to me, holding him in my arms, kissing his soft lips, telling him how wonderful he is. It's like we were never friends, only dumb enough to believe what we shared was something as little as friendship. These past days, it almost feels like nothing has changed, yet it has. The dynamics of our relationship has changed drastically, unfortunately though we and a select few are the only ones to know, still it is the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me.

I let a soft smile stretch across my face. Its hard not to smile when in the presence of this angel. I never was one to believe in religion, but there has to be something out there, some form of higher power. I refuse to believe mine and Seth's relationship, the feelings I have for the boy, is only brought on by a mere chance occurrence. I refuse to believe all my life I only recently felt this way for him. There has to be something out there, someone playing the cards in our favor, for surely I have met my soul mate, I have known my soul mate from the day he was born, and I will be with him always.

Seth stirred in his sleep then, his eyes fluttering open, and he raises himself slightly on my chest to look down at me. I stare back into his chocolate brown eyes and my heart swells again in my chest. "Good morning baby." I say and I'm rewarded with a soft sweet smile that curves across his face.

"Morning Jake." He says in return and his eyes sparkle as his smile widens even more, his perfect teeth making an appearance.

"How did you sleep babe?" I ask, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"Great, you make a nice pillow." He tells me while patting my chest. I laugh and so does he.

"I'm glad, maybe you should use me as a pillow more often. I sleep better when I know your safe in my arms."

"Aw babe, you don't have to worry about me. Although I sleep better too when your holding me in your arms." He confesses, leaning his head down on my chest again and putting his arms around me. "Mm my favorite place to be." He sighs.

My chest feels ready to bust with all the love that is flooding my heart. I stroke his hair while he rests on me and I smile softly again. I love the way he makes me smile. It's not one of those forced smiles where your jaws start to hurt, but involuntary.

"I wouldn't want to hold anyone else." I whisper as I kiss the top of his head, and he sighs again. "But we should probably get up, your mom will be in here soon to wake us up I'd say…" I thought about Leah walking in on us yesterday and let out a chuckle. "Wouldn't want her to find us like this."

"Yea that might blow our cover." he laughs and sits up off of me. I sit up to, and we both lean in to place a small kiss on one another's lips, lingering there for a moment too long, savoring every second.

That's when the door to his room opens again for the second fucking time, interrupting us during a not so friendly act.

"Jake, Seth, get up sweeties, time to…" Came the motherly voice of Sue Clearwater, her sentence stopping like a train wreck as her eyes shot wide at the sight of me and Seth. "Wh-what are you boys…doing?" She asked incredulously.

Seth jumped back, abruptly ending our kiss, and my heart breaks as he locks eyes with his mother and his face scrunches up with the promise of tears.

"Mom!" Seth chokes out, his face turning red under his dark skin. "It's not what you-"

"HARRY!" Sue yelled, cutting Seth off in the middle of his sentence. He looked scared, I just wanted to hold him then, to erase this fear, but that probably wouldn't help us much at the moment.

Seth's POV

My world was slowly crumbling beneath my feet, and all I could do was stare lifelessly as my mother franticly yelled for my father. She was so angry, and I'm not even quite sure what she is angry with exactly. The fact that I'm gay? The fact that I've had my boyfriend in the house, fooling around with him? The fact that I never was honest with her about my sexuality? The fact that she probably thinks she'll never get a grandchild from me? Maybe it was everything, but hell we still had Leah to spawn us some demons.

"Harry! Get in HERE!" mom yelled once more, and I sprung to my feet then. The fear of my father finding out I was gay was enough to put some life back into me.

"Mom, please, please don't tell dad." My voiced cracked as I pleaded, a sob escaping as I knelt down and begged at her feet. I was desperate, "please…"

"Seth, dammit, get up." She said, kicking at me gently to try and get me to stand. I still knelt there on my knees, not having the will to use anymore energy to get back up. I remained motionless, my head bowed down as if begging for my life, begging for mercy, and tears rolled down my face, collecting at the bridge of my nose in a tiny saltwater droplet. "HARRY!" her voice boomed again, and I continued to whisper my pleas.

"Coming dear!" my dad shouted from another room and I swear I could hear each footstep he took as he got closer to the room which might just become my grave. He would surely kill me, or worse, disown me once he finds out. I've heard him talk of homosexuals before, all in a joking manner, but at our expense, he never laughed with us. I never laughed with him. Of course he was always oblivious his son was a 'fag' also. He was going to absolutely be disgusted with me.

"Mom please…please." I manage with another sob, my voice a weak whisper as my throat was hurting from my incessant hiccoughs. My eyes were burning and my heart was breaking. Jacob was behind me then, rubbing my back, and I saw mom give him an odd look. I wanted to shy away from his touch, or so I thought I _should_, since my mother wasn't taking the realization of how close we truly are all that well. But this is exactly what has stopped me from ever being truthful about my feelings, this is what has stopped me from being with Jacob from the start. My parents. I knew they would disapprove. I knew they would be ashamed. But now as I lay here groveling at my mother's feet, begging her not to ruin my life, I realize Jacob's hand has calmed me in a way I thought wasn't possible. This isn't so hard with him here, I'm not _alone._ I was always afraid to come out because of the fear of being alone…but now I wasn't, and I realized that the disapproval from my parents did not matter. All that mattered was I was approved of in the eyes of the only person that mattered anymore, Jacob Black, the only one that will ever matter to me. And I was no longer alone.

"What dear, what is all the shouting about?" I heard my father ask, his voice was calm, but dripped with a bit of annoyance as mom was clearly interrupting his morning routine before work. He was currently tying his tie around his neck, not giving us all of his attention.

"Your…your son here…" I heard mother begin. I looked back down at the floor, while Jacob rubbed my back. The tears had stopped fortunately, but my body tensed as I braced myself for what mom was about to tell dad, and his inevitable anger.

"Your son…he…he…"

She was stumbling, she couldn't say it! She couldn't even utter the simple words. _Your son is gay._ She just couldn't say that, was she that disgusted?

"What is it Sue? I got to get ready for work…Seth what's wrong with your mother?"

Oh shit, he was staring at me now. I could feel it. I raised my head from the floor and looked up. His expression changed from one of annoyance to one of worry once he saw my tear streaked face and puffy red eyes. The room felt like it was closing in on me. Mother couldn't tell him, after calling him in here herself! She was just as much of a coward as I have been.

With a surge of bravery as Jacob's reassuring hands instilled within me, I stood to face my parents. I'm tired of being afraid, of hiding. This is me dammit, I am gay. Does that not still make me their son? I'm about to find out.

"Dad…I'm-"

"Mr. Clearwater, I'm in love with your son."

Oh…my…God.

"Jake?" I turn to look at him, and he is standing behind me looking my father dead in the eye.

All the fear that ever resided within me vanished the moment I heard his husky voice speak the words that I dreaded to say. It was like I was on fire in this room and his words were a cool ocean wave washing over me, dousing the flames of fear that engulfed my body.

"And I think he feels slightly the same way about me." Jacob chuckles as he towers over me from behind, snaking his hands around my waist. I look up at him, unbelieving and grateful, and he smiles so sweetly at me in return I cannot help but smile back. Was this really happening?

"I know that you may not approve, and that no parent in particular wants this for their child, but its not your approval we were looking for in hiding, it was your disapproval that we were avoiding." he finishes, and I am absolutely stunned. My hands find their way to his, which are holding me tight, and I place mine over top of his and lean into him. This was my man, sticking up for me, and I absolutely adored him right now.

My mother and father both just stood in my doorway, staring intently at Jacob and I. Dad's mouth hung open as his tie laid around his neck loosely, he'd given up on the thing and was now paying us full attention.

"You…you _what_…Jacob?" dad asked softly, but it looked like he was truly trying not to explode. He was shaking, like he was about to attack my boyfriend, which he probably was. I only felt sorry for dad if he even tried, Jake would beat his ass.

"I said I'm in love with your son." Wait…did he say that before? I was so shocked to hear him stand up to my parents…that I didn't hear that one little word._ Love._ Did he truly mean that, was he really in love with me? Or was he just saying this to my parents to lessen the blow. I'm sure if he said "I'm gay and so is your son, and we're gay together.", things would be going ten times worse.

"Dad…Mom…I…" I stumbled for my words like my mother had. Although I'm no longer a coward like her, I just didn't know what to say and I felt like I_ should_ say something. Whatever I could have said would surely pale in comparison to Jacob's words however.

"Seth…just don't speak…" Dad said, raising up a hand, "We'll talk about this this evening…I have to go to work now." He said, and I could tell he had so much to say but couldn't afford to be late for work. We weren't exactly financially stable right now, it was tough times. I felt guilty, adding to the stress…but I quickly dismissed that thought, this shouldn't be stressful. He should just accept me, nothing should change!

"I'll be talking to Billy about this this evening also." he said, directing his gaze to Jacob. He looked infuriated despite his calm tone, and I dreaded this evening all the more. Jacob just smiled at my dad however, I wished I could handle these types of things as well as he did.

Unfortunately Leah wasn't feeling well this morning, she had a temperature of like 102 degrees Fahrenheit mom informed us, one of the last things she told us this morning, as we drove in silence to school with her. She looked hurt and I didn't understand why. I was happy, couldn't she see that? Doesn't she want me to be happy?

The ride to school was painful to say the least, I kept wanting to say something but nothing came when I would open my mouth. The radio was turned up slightly, and some random song was playing on the radio that didn't catch my attention enough for me to actually listen. My mind was racing. Jacob seemed to sense my discomfort, which was so tangible I'm sure you could see it radiating off me in waves as mom's surely was. He would reach over my seat, where he sat behind me, and rub my shoulder. Mom paid us no attention, kept her eyes on the road as if she hadn't ever driven down this one before, as if she was in a different land, and it made me even more uncomfortable. Jacob helped a little, and I wished I could sit back there with him and have him hold my hand, but that probably wasn't the best idea.

"Well, here you boys are…" mom said as we pulled up to the school, "Have a nice day sweetie, love you…bye…uh…Jake." She tried to give a smile but it was breaking at the edges, she looked like she was going to cry…again.

She shocked me though, telling me she loved me, for I was almost positive she no longer did. That gave me a little hope, maybe once she got over the initial shock she would accept us more. I told her I loved her too and shut the door as Jake mumbled his goodbye. She drove off, and we were alone at school where our secret was still intact.

It was still a bit early to be at school, a few people had started to crowd around the entrance, just hanging out before we actually had to be here. Jake gave me a sheepish look and rubbed the back of his head. Did he know how much I adored him right now? He looked so cute, I just wanted to hug him. So I did.

"Hey there." He said when I wrapped my arms around him. He chuckled, not hugging me back just yet, and I looked up at him and pouted. What was wrong with him? "What about no PDA?"

Oh yea, forgot about that. "Fuck that." I tell him. I could tell people were staring but did I care anymore? Hell no, my man had just stood up for me this morning, he was all that mattered. He deserved some lovin'.

"Oh really? You sure about that?" He asked, snaking his arms around my waste, finally returning my embrace. I could hear the smile in his voice as I nuzzled my face into his chest.

I move my arms up to loop around his neck. "Positive."

"Are you really? Cause you know I'm okay with keeping it on the low down…I know you didn't want anyone to really know just yet, and we kind of blew our cover with your parents and Leah…" He was rambling, but he was excited to be holding me, showing me off to the public. Have I mentioned how cute he was today? "People are kind of starting to stare."

"Oh are they?" I ask, looking around like I hadn't noticed anyone else. "Well, I hadn't even seen anyone else…you're the only one I have eyes for." It was true, fuck anyone who stared, they can hate us, envy us, or love us. They didn't matter, only my Jacob did.

Jacob's smile beamed, his perfect white teeth standing out against his russet cheeks and thick pink lips. I hope I made my point, he was so amazing, I wanted to make him feel as special as he made me. I reached up on my tiptoes then, my arms still around his neck and his around my waist, and I lightly touched his lips with mine.

"I love you Jake." I say as I pull back quickly, his eyes still closed. "I love you so much. What you did for me this morning, when you stood up to my parents, when you said you loved me…Jake I feel the same, I love you so much, I always have…I want the world to know, I don't know why I was so stupid as to hide this, it's a beautiful feeling, your such a beautiful person…I love you, Jake, I love you." A tear slides down my cheek at my confession, and I lean into his chest as he holds me tighter, sighing into the embrace.

"Seth, I love you too…You've made me the happiest man on the planet just then…" he tells me, and I can feel his chest vibrate and his heart beat pound against my ears as he said those words.

We remained that way for a while, only I wished we could stay that way forever. Unfortunately though reality caught up with us as we heard the school bell ring for first period to start. We broke apart, smiles plastered on our faces, and I grabbed his hand, lacing my fingers with his.

We walked up the stairs to the school, intent on letting the world know of our love. Secrecy be damned, anyone who has a problem with it, well I'm sure they won't be voicing their opinion, not if they wished to stay alive. Jake's a pretty big guy, I wouldn't ever pick on him.

My hand seemed to fit perfectly in his, I noticed, his so much larger than mine, and I reveled in the fact I had someone there with me, I was no longer alone, nor was I ever. Not when I was with my Jacob, not when he was there to hold me hand.

I put on my best brave face, ready to face the onslaught of questions and stares we are bound to get, but I didn't care. I was in love, and I do not wish to hide it any longer.


	13. Frenzy

A/N: Okay, so I'm uber sorry for the long wait for an update. I have had family in, and just not been in the writing mood, so I apologize (like I seem to be doing a lot here lately) for the long wait.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I intended to have this much much longer, but I feel awful for taking so long to update, so I'm going to post this and continue working hopefully on the rest of what was supposed to be in this chapter.

Also you have to read this story by Fruit Fly, it's called 'Realize' It's great, an EmmetxJames fic, you will totally love it and fall in love with the pairing even if you don't like James or something (but who wouldn't like Cam Gigandet)

Disclaimer: If I owned anything affiliated with Twilight, Jake would have Imprinted on Seth and all that damn drama with Bella would have been avoided :] unfortunately I don't.

* * *

Jacob's POV

And to think, today started out wonderful, waking up with an angel in my arms. How is it even possible that in less than two hours, it could become exponentially even more wonderful.

Here I was, hand in hand with said angel, his much tinier than mine, walking into school for the first time as a couple. I don't know if I could stop smiling if I tried.

I could tell Seth was a bit uncomfortable, his grip on my hand was loose, and he was looking down at the ground, occasionally glancing up at me with a sheepish grin on his face. I gave his hand a light squeeze and bumped my hip into his. We shared a laugh, his more like a nervous chuckle, and we continued down the hall.

I could feel everyone staring at us, hear the gasps as they first laid eyes on our intertwined hands, and I swear it was as if Seth was barely holding on, his hand practically limp in mine. That kind of saddened me, I wish he could be more comfortable. I suppose that will come in time though. The fact that he was trying, for me, to show the world we are together was truly amazing of him however.

"Here we are." I say softly as we meet our destination, his first period class. He didn't need any books, where it was homeroom for first period, all you really do is sit in there and take roll, then sit some more, so we didn't have to stop at our lockers.

"Yea…" he says, his voice just above a whisper. I take his other hand in mine, squeezing softly and he looks up at me. "Here we are…"

I can see all the worry about today clouding in his deep woodsy brown eyes. His hands were shaking just barely, and he was nervous. Was he waiting for me to kiss him goodbye? I wanted to…but I didn't want to cause a bigger scene now that we were actually in a crowd. This is enough for me, it's apparent we are together…a blind man could see it. I don't want to push his limits, we have all the time in the world, we can take it slow.

"Well, I'll see you after first?" I ask, pulling back from him, untangling our hands as his fall limp at his sides. He hangs his head down…in what? Is that shame?

I hope he's not regretting this, I hope he's not rethinking…us. Aw man, this sucks, he definitely is. He's not saying anything, just looking down, and his silence confirms my worries better than any words could. He's regretting showing the world that we are together, he's probably even regretting that day I first kissed him. Everything has happened so damn fast…what is wrong with me? Why did I have to push him so fast? This is all my fault, starting with when Leah found out. I had to push him, I had to throw myself at him! Why? Why am I such an idiot?!

Today must have been the last straw…when his parents found out. He told me he loved me for what I did for him, and he told me he wanted to come out to the school with me, he told me he was tired of hiding…was that just to protect my feelings, or was he just caught up in the moment? Was it just because I'd taken up for him today, and now that everyone is staring, that everyone is whispering behind our backs so loud its like the sound of a rushing waterfall, and we are caught in the spray of the mist, that now…now that the spotlight is on us, he can't take the heat?

"Well…okay then. See ya." I say softly, and turn to walk away from him as he had yet to say anything. We were going to be late for class if we continued to just stand there…not saying I care to be punctual, just couldn't take standing there anymore with my mind going crazy with worry.

"Wait…" I hear him call from behind me, and I turn to see him walking toward me slowly. "Uh…I forgot to do this." he tells me, and he reaches up on his tip toes slightly, then back down. He looked around nervously, and I gave him a confused look.

"What?" I ask, sort of agitated, but not really. I couldn't ever get mad at Seth, no matter what happens.

"Uh…" he begins, then laughs nervously. He looks up at me, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and reaches up on his tiptoes then and kisses me on the cheek. "That, and…I-I love you Jake, see you after class."

He turned and walked back to his classroom, leaving me standing there with the goofiest grin on my face.

Seth's POV

Well to say my morning was eventful is a understatement if I ever heard one. First of all, I wake up, in the arms of the man I love. Second, my parents walk in on us getting all hot and heavy, how fucking embarrassing? Not to mention life threatening. Third of all the man I love tells me he loves me, in front of my parents. How sweet is that? In my moment of need, where I have to come out, he just takes the lead, and tells my parents everything I couldn't say. Last of all, I told the man I love that I in fact feel the same way, that I love him more than anything, and that I always have. Then I proceeded into school where my love for this wonderful man was unknown, and I let it be known. I admit, I was scared shitless, but not nearly as bad since I had Jacob there to hold my hand.

It wasn't the loudest coming out ever, we just held hands, and I hesitantly kissed him on the cheek (I don't know what happened to me, its like I just froze with everyone staring and whispering, but I wanted to let him know I loved him even when others were around.) but it did the trick. It's not like I paraded down the school waving a gay pride flag screaming "I'm a flaming homo" in purple spandex. I'm sure there are some people that don't know about me and Jake yet. I need to relax, my body is to tense. I was hunched over my seat with my arms crossed on my desk, nervously looking around like a psycho. I needed to calm the hell down. What was I so afraid of? I had Jacob here with me…nothing bad is going to happen.

I couldn't shake this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach though, no matter how happy I was currently feeling (despite my nervousness and unease as everyone kept. Fucking. Staring. At. Me.) I still felt like something bad was going to happen. I just had no clue what. Whatever my parents were going to do, well I don't know if they are going to welcome me home in open arms today, but mom seemed to be dealing with it this morning after she calmed the hell down. Dad was pissed, so very much, I could tell. I'm still not sure at what exactly. Was it that embarrassing to have a gay son? Did he hate gays that bad? I don't see the big deal personally, surely he isn't mad because I did something wrong, not in my eyes anyway, and not because he has my best interest at heart. If that was the case he would have pulled me into his arms this morning and hugged me, happy to see I was finally happy.

Well that's how I would treat my child anyway.

First period was finally over though, the bell knocking me out of my thoughts. I had sat there that whole time, not talking to anyone, as if I ever did, and just waited out the torment. It was like everyone suddenly had heat vision and were boring into my back, setting it on fire with their eyes. I think I even broke a sweat.

I sat up with a sigh, ready to leave that hell hole, and meet my Jacob at our lockers.

"Hey babe." Jake greeted me as I walked up next to him. With a bit of bravery I put my arms around him, hugging him tightly. It was just such a relief to be near him again, I thought I could take being 'out' with him being there with me, but it was kind of hard being without him in that class. I guess I overlooked the fact that I didn't have any classes with him other than lunch (which technically isn't a class) , so we're not really together much during the day.

It was nice being in his arms again though, it erased all my fear and worry by just being near his warmth, smelling that musk and Axe body spray that I loved him to wear.

"Hey there yourself." I say as he returns the embrace, placing his head atop mine and sighing in what I imagine he feels the same as I; content.

"Holy fuck!" I hear a someone yell, and I open my eyes to see Quil, Paul, and Embry standing there gawking at me and Jacob. Well I guess I was right, not everyone knew from this morning's display.

"I knew you two were close but damn…bromance anyone?" I heard Embry say with a chuckle. Where has he been at anyway, I haven't seen him in a while. He's one of Jake's friends I actually like out of the three standing before us.

"Uh hey guys." Jacob says, smiling as we step back from one another. He reaches up and scratches the back of his head as I look down at the ground for like the hundredth time today. Was it getting hot in this school or was it just me? I could feel my face heating up again, I swear my face is a damn stove, it always does this.

"Uh hey Jake." Quil mimics in a smartass tone. I really don't like him sometimes. "Uh so…yea…what the hell's going on here?" he asks like its really any of his business.

"Well guys, I been meaning to tell you something." Jake begins, smiling brightly, apparently not giving a damn about how his friends would react. Jake really is amazing, I wish I had even an ounce of his courage.

"Me and Seth here." He pauses and look down at me, pointing between the two of us. Oh God, here it comes. I mentally cower in the corner of my mind, bracing myself for what is about to happen. Was this what I had such a bad feeling over? "We've taken our friendship to a whole new level…well." he pauses again and chuckles softly.

"We're in love." he tells them, putting his arm around me and his smile widens more as he laughs out in bliss and kisses my cheek.

"Um…what?" Quil asks, being one of Jake's dumber friends, I doubt he quite understood common English. "Like…uh…so what you two are fags now?"

"Shut up Quil." Paul interjects, apparently he was taking this better than Quil. Embry just stood silent with an amused look on his face.

"Um what did you just say asshole?" Oh God, that was Jake. I was looking down trying to avoid this confrontation, but I could hear the venom dripping from Jake's words. He took his arm from around me, and I looked. He was stepping forward, fists clenched and shaking.

Please Jake…don't kill Quil.

Jacob's POV

Okay someone tell me this bastard didn't just say what I think he said.

"Oh well, I always knew Seth was a faggot, when did he turn you?" Oh my God, this fucker really has a death wish. Did he not know that I could rip his head off If I wanted to? Sure he was muscled, purely from the werewolf in him, but I was a good half a foot taller than him and ten times bigger.

"Quil…shut the fuck up man, its not a big deal, stop being a dick." I barely heard Embry say to Quil. I was literally seeing red, no one talks about Seth that way, not when I'm around at least.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." I hiss through clenched teeth, staring down at Quil. I was trembling, but I don't know if it was from anger or the wolf inside me begging to come out and help me rip this motherfucker to shreds.

"Yea, fairy wanna fight huh? Protect your lil bitch's honor huh?"

Oh…that did it. This fucker is going down. My hand shot up without me even willing it to and connected with Quil's nose in bone crunching force. I felt my own hand begin to throb in pain before that familiar heat moved in to alleviate it. I wanted to smile in satisfaction as Quil stumbled back gripping his now broken nose, Embry and Paul catching him before he hit the ground, but I couldn't, my face was twisted into a snarl that wasn't about to dissolve until I beat Quil to a bloody pulp.

I pounced then, Paul and Embry dropped Quil to the floor and moved back. I can't blame them, I would have fucked them up while getting to Quil. I straddled the now cowering boy on the ground, throwing punch after punch to his face. I felt something warm and wet hit my face and coat my hands but I didn't care what it was, I was in a frenzy, and I couldn't stop myself.

"Jake! Stop it!" Paul yelled, but I ignored him and continued my onslaught onto Quil's face. Nobody was going to be able to recognize him once I was done. "Jake you don't want to phase, calm down!" I heard him hiss but again I paid no mind, if I phased…well all I can say is good, well that won't be good for Quil but I'll sure be happy to rip him to shreds with my claws.

"Jake! Please…Please stop it!" I heard someone from behind me beg, and I was still in too much of a frenzy, my fists meeting Quil's face each time I threw a punch, blood spewing from his mouth and his face contorting into pain as it was lashed back and forth. He tried to buck me off of him but it was impossible, I was on him like a vice, he tried to block my punches but he was getting weaker with each blow. He held his hands up in a frail attempt to shield his face and I just pounded into him, I heard his wrist break in a sickening crunch as I wailed on every part of him I could see.

Seth was by me then, his hands on my back, and I realized it was him who was pleading for me to stop. My body calmed then at the soft touch of his hands and my vision cleared from the pure red hatred of Quil. My body stopped trembling and I looked away from the boy I was beating senseless to the boy I loved. Seth stood next to me, his hands trembling as they hesitated to touch me again, as if he was afraid…afraid of me. He was crying, I could see his tear stained cheeks shining in the light, and a few more escaped, falling down his face. My heart broke in two as I realized what I had actually done, that I had made Seth afraid of me…that I had scared him.

There was a crowd of students all around us five, just staring at us…staring at me like I was a mad man. I had briefly heard the chanting 'fight' at the start of my onslaught but it drowned into background noise. I looked to the bloody mess of Quil, and he was trembling from fear, not the shaking that would cause him to phase. I imagine the other student's cheering died down as they realized I intended to kill, and my body froze at the realization of what I'd done.

Seth still stood next to me, crying and looking at me with fearful eyes, like he'd never seen me before this moment, like I was a different person. My heart broke into a thousand more pieces than it already had, practically dust now in my aching chest cavity, and I felt Quil scramble to get out from underneath me, stand, and run out of the doors to school.

"What has happened here?!" I heard someone who I assumed was a teacher yell, pushing themselves past the crowd of people, and I knew I was in trouble. They saw the retreating figure of Quil running away and me with my blood stained fist on the ground near the blood splattered floor.

Wow…I was so totally fucked. I don't even care what the school was about to do to me, I only hoped Seth could forgive me.

"You four, principal's office NOW!" the teacher yelled at all of us in the center of the crowd of students. Seth gave me one last look that I'd never seen before in his eyes, a look that I never wanted to feel on me again, and he walked away silent to the principal's office, followed by Paul and Embry who gave me looks of worry. I sat there for a moment more, staring at my hands, and then prodded by a threat from the teacher of calling the police, I got up and followed to the office obediently.

Man…did I fuck up this time.

* * *

A/N: Okay so yet another author's note. I just wanted to say again I hope you enjoyed this and sorry for the wait. And for anyone wondering, the Cullen's will make an appearance soon, I have had a certain Cullen's entrance planned like 4 chapters ago, but I keep putting it off. They will be in the story though soon, so don't fret :].

Thanks to all my awesome reviewers also, you are the ones making this story continue, without you I wouldn't be motivated to write more. Ily guys :D:D:D


	14. Acceptance and Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Twilight.

A/N: longer AN at end, please enjoy. Oh and to explain for my absence, go to my profile =). Sorry guys, hope to update more. This is completely unedited also, and written rather fast, sorry if it sucks ass =( Oh and I lost my plot outline, so I'm just winging it now =] hehe

* * *

Seth's POV

And to think, today started off so well…

That is, the first 3 hours started off spectacular, then it all went straight to hell.

_Thanks Jake…_

I honestly didn't know what to feel as I was riding back home in my mother's car. Yea, the principal suspended us all for like 2 days, which was 'effective immediately'. Our parents were called, only Billy had to stay in the office longer than the rest of us, and as my mother was dragging me away, I heard the principal yelling something about expulsion…

"You just wait until your father gets home, honestly Seth!"

Yea, that was my frantic mother. She needs to just chill out, I had too much on my plate right now to have her bitching at me.

After all I didn't even do anything…

"What has gotten in to you this morning? The trouble you have caused your father and I…"

I tuned her out after that, she pissed me off saying I caused trouble, that I didn't want to hear anymore.

I was pissed, I was scared, I was happy, and I was sad.

Taking all that out on my mother probably wasn't the best idea, so I leaned my head against the windshield and closed my eyes.

_Jake, why… why did you have to go and do this?_ I asked desperately in my thoughts. I fought back a tear that was swelling in my eyes. I wouldn't allow myself to break down here in the car.

I dreaded going home though, I wish this car ride would last forever. My father would be home later this evening, and I just couldn't take hearing his insults and prejudices without Jacob there to support me.

This was going to be rough…

"SETH!" my mother yelled, and my head jolted away from the window. "Were you asleep this whole time I was talking to you?"

She had a furious look about her, yet I could tell she was tired too. I must have dozed off as I drowned her bitching out. I looked around me, and the car was parked in our familiar shabby little car port, and mom was standing outside the car, driver's door still open.

"Sorry mom." I said in barely a whisper, I don't think I even heard myself say it. I opened my door and trudged inside the house, mom yelling at me as I went.

"Ugh, what the hell's going on?!" I saw Leah peek out of her door, apparently mom had woken her up. I'd forgot she even missed school today. She looked rough, probably worse than Quil had, well besides the blood. Her hair was matted to her head by sweet, she looked unnaturally pale, and there were dark bags under her eyes.

Shit, she needs to close that door, whatever she's got I don't mind her keeping it to herself.

"Sorry Leah," I turned around and saw mom rubbing her face, trying to calm down. I don't even know what she's been yelling. It's all jumbled together in an onslaught of cuss words and half sobs. She has no right to be crying anyway. "Just go back to bed dear."

"Seth, what are you doing home?" she asked, her sick eyes directed at me now. "You feeling sick to? What's mom bitching about now?

"Nothing, my boy…er Jake…" I still wasn't comfortable saying that around mom, I mean hell she just found out this morning. "beat Quil senseless for something he said, and I just happened to be near and guilty by association."

"Wow, Jake beat the shit out of him? What'd Quil do?" She asked, eyes wide and curious.

"Uh…nothing really." I looked behind to see mom had walked off into the kitchen and smelled the coffee she was brewing. "I'll tell you later, he was just being a prick."

I thought this was my chance to retreat to my room and hide under the covers until dad got home, but as I began to turn the knob on my bedroom door, my mom called for me. She didn't sound mad anymore, nor as urgent and frantic as she did in the car.

With hesitant steps I headed to the kitchen. I wondered if this was just a lure to get me to come in, then she would unleash it.

I rounded the corner into the kitchen, and I could smell cigarette smoke mixed in with Folgers. She hasn't smoked in forever, ever since dad had to quit. Made me wonder where she even got them.

"These are my emergency cigs." She says with a light chuckle, answering my question and exhaling a white cloud of smoke at the same time. "I keep them hid from your father."

I took a seat at our white kitchen chairs and laid my head down on the matching, yet cracked, fold away kitchen table. We weren't necessarily poor, and mom keeps the house relatively clean and tidy, but we weren't rich either. We lived by the policy 'if it ain't broke don't fix it'.

I felt the weight of the day, and everything that has happened so far rest on my shoulders, and I felt tense for the first time sitting under my mother's gaze.

"I'm sorry mamma…" I said, practically involuntarily, and felt my eyes sting with that saltwater promise.

"Seth…" I could hear her long drawn out sigh, another exhale of smoke, and she got up out of her chair from across me, getting a cup of coffee and leaning against the counter. "I should probably be the one to apologize."

I didn't want to say I agreed, so I just remained silent. I don't even know why I apologized, seeing as how I've not done anything wrong, not in my eyes anyway.

"Can we just talk about what happened today? I'm sorry for yelling earlier, so lets hear your story."

I really wasn't expecting that. I raised myself up from my arms and stared at my mother. I didn't know what to say. I mean she knew I was gay, but saying 'my boyfriend told his friends that he loved me and they called me a fag so he nearly murdered one' wasn't the conversation I'd like to have with my mother.

"Seth please, talk to me, talk to me about Jake, about what happened… please, while I can think straight." She begged, and I almost felt sorry for her. She seemed to be trying anyway.

"Well…" I started, summoning up all my strength to continue, "basically Jake told his friends that he um… well that he loved me, and they called me a… bad name," I couldn't say it, it seemed too taboo. "and Jake went into a frenzy… I'd never seen him like that before."

"I see." She tells me in a voice I couldn't decipher the emotions behind. She just took another sip of her coffee, then went to the fridge to get some creamer and sugar, her cigarette held high in her hand, trailing smoke behind it like some slowing train.

"Yea and I get in trouble for trying to stop him from killing that bastard Quil." I tensed then, waiting for my mother's scolding for cursing, but it never came. She sat back down at the table and worked on her coffee, the cigarette dangling between her two thin lips.

"Life's not fair sometimes kiddo." She tells me emotionlessly. "But that doesn't mean I need to be unfair also." she finishes and sets down her coffee and plants her hands on the table gently, looking at me.

I didn't really know what to say, I could only stare back and wait for her to continue.

"So, you really love him huh?" she asks, taking a drag on her cigarette.

"More than you know." I say lowly, looking down at my hands that retreated to fold in my lap. I wasn't ashamed, only sad that she couldn't accept it.

"How long?"

I look up, and she is looking at me again, a soft smile playing out on her lips.

"Um… I don't know when I first realized it." I say truthfully, might as well get it all out. "Probably since I met him, there's always and only been him…"

"I figured as much," She smiled, stubbing out the half smoked cigarette onto a plate and flicking it into the garbage.

"Huh?" I was dumbfounded, is she saying she knew?

"Yea, I never wanted to admit it, but I knew there was something else there…"

What?! She always knew? Shit…

"So, do you hate me now?" I ask, my eyes swelling up again. I couldn't take it if she said yes.

"Seth, of course not, honey." She was next to me in an instant, her hand on my back, kneeling down beside me. "I could never hate you."

"Then why did you get so mad, why don't you want me to be with Jake?" I asked as the tears spilled out over my eyelashes.

"Honey, its not that… its not that you're gay… its just I'm scared. I'm scared for you, I never wanted this life for you. I'm afraid its not something you can handle. Homosexuals are so discriminated against and hated in society today that I would never wish that upon my son. I want you to live a happy life…"

Strangely, I think I understand her. I think I see her side of the problem.

"I know it won't be easy, but without Jake… it would be harder…."

"Well dear…" she pauses and offers me a warm, accepting smile. "I guess you've made your choice, and I will support you. Jake seems to really care for you to, and I've always considered him a son."

"What about dad?"

"Don't worry, I'll work on him, he'll eventually accept it."

I cry some more, her words were exactly what I needed to hear, and I hug her as she wraps her arms around me. I thank her over and over again as I continue to happily sob.

**

* * *

**

Harry Clearwater was just heading home from a long day of work. He worked outside of the reservation for some logging company, but was still a valued member of the reservation.

Driving down the long road back to the res, the dark cloudy skies that forever sheltered Forks, WA, began to grow darker with the promise of night. Harry flicked on his headlights to his old Ford truck, and turned the radio up a little to drown out his thoughts.

This morning was to say the least a shock for the man. What are you supposed to do when you find out your son is gay? What are you supposed to do when you find out this tidbit of info the way Harry did?

Why don't they make handbooks for these situations?

Rubbing at his temples, Harry tries not to think about it. He doesn't hate his son, he just hates what he is.

What was that saying? Hate the sin, not the sinner?

Yea, that's how he felt.

He's sure he made his son feel different today though, the way he had blown up at the site.

"Why me… why can't life just be normal?" he asks himself out loud, oblivious to how abnormal life really was on the reservation… and well the world in general.

"What the he--" Harry started as his trucked slowed but his foot never left the gas pedal. He pumped more gas but his truck only slowed to a stop, tires spinning underneath, burning rubber and smoking up the road.

Harry quickly took his foot off the break and put his vehicle in park, rolling down the window to see just what got him stuck. I mean, hadn't he been driving on flat road? He drives this every day and never had problems.

Harry's eyes widened when he looked behind him to the trunk of his truck. There was, unbelievably, a woman. She was just a dark silhouette, but he could tell from the short and timid stature, and the wild darkened curly hair flaring out in the wind. He felt her staring at him through the darkness.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" he asks bluntly, stunned that this girl was the cause of his stop. She couldn't possibly have been that strong, but her hand was on his tailgate, which was bent back slightly, looking as if it was about to break off.

"I do grow so tired of answering those questions." The lady was at his window before he could even blink. He could see her perfect, angelic face clearly. Her hair was red, wild, and her eyes were a deep black. Inhuman.

"But, if you must know, I am Victoria." she said in a voice that sounded like she was singing.

"What the hell did you do to my truck?" it was hard for Harry to be angry at such a beautiful, fragile creature, but he somehow found his voice, and his fear and astonishment and anger came bubbling to the surface.

"Sh shshhhhh." Victoria quiets Harry with a single, cold, pale finger to his lips. He has no choice but to obey.

"You see, I am so very thirsty. I must admit my disappointment though. Any other night, I would not have chosen you for my meal, however, I will be gaining more than sustenance from you."

Her singsong voice turned cold and cruel, malice embedded into every syllable. Still Harry could not speak, he was terrified, and in awe, and frozen in fear.

"Your heart. It beats so slowly, and your blood. It has already began to become stale, your death was imminent even before our encounter." she chuckles as her form blurs in Harry's vision. In a split second she was behind him, in his truck, inching closer, and he was still frozen, petrified as to what this woman could do. She wasn't a woman, she was a demon, and Harry was the prey.

"You see, I've waited all day for you, built up my thirst, and here you disappoint me with this less than fresh blood. But I suppose if I waited any longer, you would be dead, and not by my hands. You see, I plan to kill your whole little family." she licks her lips, "I have this little problem… with your son. I plan to make him suffer in many ways, for he has caused me a great deal of trouble."

"You st-stay the he-he-hell away from my family, from my son!" anger rose in Harry's voice as he was told of this woman's murderous intent. He had no idea who this person was, why she was doing this, he had mustered all his strength and courage into that threat that he was unable to ask more. It was as if she had some type of hold over his body, paralysis, like the venom of a snake preventing its prey from moving or fighting back.

"Oh I'm afraid that I can't do that. But alas, my thirst is my first priority. I have drawn this out much longer than I'd like. I only planned to kill you and your family fast, your son's death will not be so merciful." and with that said, Victoria was upon Harry in a flash, biting his neck and quenching that thirst for blood and revenge against the Clearwater. Harry screamed in pain, but as his blood was sucked from his being, he began to grow quiet, and his eyes closed until he was in perpetual darkness.

"Ugh, I do hate the taste of stale blood." She mutters once she has had her fill, mouth dripping with the Native's blood. Harry laid limp at his wheel, and Victoria listened for his final heartbeat and smiled to herself.

"I guess I should make this appear to be a car accident of some sort. Wouldn't want the Volturi's involvement." Victoria took Harry's lifeless head and smashed it against the windshield, then jumped out of the car and with one hand flipped the whole vehicle to the side of the road, turned upside down.

She chuckled and walked back into the forest in the darkness.

"Now, only three to go. Don't worry James, you will soon be mine again. I'll get rid of this pest that has captured your attention. Yes, we can be happy once more once he is out of the way."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I feel dark and disturbed after writing that. I hope you didn't think it sucked or something. I was going to have more to this chapter, but I wanted to post fast so I could get something up. Next chapter may be up soon and will have Jacob and Seth fluffy goodness, possibly. I hope this wasn't too disappointing, I'm trying to get back in the mood of writing, and I've been trying to get Harry's death out of the way for a while. Hope you guys liked it, please review and let me know, I need to know if ppl are still reading this haha

-DaringReality


	15. Apologies

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, wish I did though, the sex scenes wouldn't have been cut out and they'd all be gay :D **

**

* * *

  
**

Jake's POV

I like to think there comes a time in every man's life that he should give himself a nice kick in the ass. Well I deserved one right now that could rival a horse, and I'm not even technically a man! I'm still a damn teenager.

I am so fucking stupid.

I can't believe I attacked my pack brother.

Then again, he was a total prick, and no one, I mean no one, insults Seth with me around. Maybe I should go to anger management, but does it matter when really only one thing pisses me off?

Bah, waste of time.

Right now though, I was standing in front of the Clearwater's home, pacing back and forth in their lawn like an idiot, not wanting to go in, but wanting to at the same time.

I needed to make sure Seth didn't hate me.

I'd got us both in enough trouble. He didn't even do anything too! Damn that principal, Seth was only trying to help.

Either way, my boyfriend is on a two day suspension and I'm on the verge of expulsion. I guess previous marks against my permanent record doesn't help me here.

Oh and dad wants to murder me. I suppose phasing and running off when he told me I was grounded for like… ever, doesn't help much either.

I didn't care though, maybe dad will understand when I explain it all to him. Today wasn't the right time to tell him I've fallen in love with a boy. He'll understand, and if he doesn't then, well, that's his problem.

I shrugged the fight off as a werewolf thing, something about not being able to control myself, and he was just happy that I didn't phase. I think the grounding won't stay in effect for very long. He feels sorry for me anyway, I mean, being a damn werewolf is tough, and he knows that. Well he doesn't know it but he assumes it. He's damn right too.

But anyway, still, what the hell do I do? What if Seth doesn't even want to see me right now? What if he's so angry that he wants to break up?!

What if he's scared of me?…

I was planning on telling him that I'm a werewolf but maybe that should wait a little while now.

"Goddammit!" I half-scream in frustration, running my hands through my hair.

"Jacob… is that you out there?" I look up, startled, and see Sue Clearwater standing on the porch. She must have seen me through the window. "Come in sweetie, why don't you have a shirt on? Come here right now before you catch a cold."

Oh yeah, I forgot when I phased I only brought pants. Shit I'm lucky I even brought them.

"Jake, its freezing out here, what's wrong with you?" she asked, giving me a weird look as if I were insane.

I shrugged, thanking her for inviting me in, and telling her it 'wasn't that cold'. What a lame excuse.

"Well your father is on the phone, he called asking where you were, why did you run off Jake?" She questioned in her mother hen voice.

"I uhm, I needed to see Seth." I stated in a low tone, "Is he here?"

"Yes dear, he's in his room. I'll go tell your father you are alright." she informed me, "Oh and Jake…"

I began to walk towards Seth's room, thinking I had avoided the whole confrontation about the fight I'm sure she heard of and the awkwardness of this morning.

"Yes?" I ask, wincing as if she was about to strike me down.

"Leave the door open." She says simply and walks back into the kitchen to resume the phone call.

I chuckle and walk off in awe by how much she has changed since this morning. She must have taken some Midol or something, cause she was totally ragging earlier. Figured she'd hate me for getting Seth in trouble too, but she only smiled and acted like nothing has changed.

Wow, maybe things are looking up.

I hear Sue's loud voice through the thin walls, insisting that I stay for dinner to my dad who is probably yelling and saying I'm grounded and I need to come home.

"I'll drive him home personally after dinner." I here Sue say loudly but nicely, "Now… I need to talk to you about something." and her voice grows quieter. Wow, didn't know she could do that.

She was probably going to talk about me and Seth, but hell better her tell dad than me. Maybe she can make it sound better, she seemed okay with me just then anyway.

"Knock knock." I say, opening Seth's slightly ajar door more and peering in.

"Jake?" I hear a sleepy voice ask, and Seth rolls over in his bed and turns on his bedside lamp.

"Yea, its me." I say in a whisper, walking into the room, leaving the door halfway open.

"What are you doing here?" he asks and my heart falters. I knew he wouldn't want to see me.

"I can uh, I can leave if you want…" I stop in the middle of the room, and hang my head low. "I know you probably hate me now…" I confessed in a low tone.

"Jake, no, what?" he asks, and I can hear the confusion in his voice.

His bed creeks, and he rushes at me, throwing his arms around my body and hugging me close. "I could never hate you, why would you think that?"

It took me a second to recover. I was braced for the worst yet the worst didn't happen. I couldn't believe he was so accepting and so nice about all this. But did I really expect him to hate me? This is Seth after all, he loves me, and I love him, and he's the most wonderful person I've ever met.

I felt ashamed for even considering that he'd hate me.

"Jake, Jake baby…" he reaches up and cups my face in his hands, kissing me on the cheek.

Has he gotten taller? He used to have to stand up on his tip toes to reach my chin. Now he could kiss my cheek? What the hell, its only been a couple weeks. Talk about a growth spurt.

Look who it is talking though, I grew a foot a night it seemed.

"Look at me, look at me Jake." he tells me, and I find myself not having to bend down as much when I locked eyes with those innocent milk chocolate orbs. "I could never, and will never hate you."

He tells me with such sincerity and love that I find myself ready to cry.

"Seth…" I reach up and place my hands over his, bringing them down from my face, and holding his hands in between us. "Thank you." I say, and the tears begin to fall.

I hardly ever cry. Not since mom died, I had thought I'd cried all my tears for her. But Seth, he brings about a new type of crying for me. It tends to come when I'm most happy, when I'm around him, that's when I feel like bursting with joy, and the waterworks begin.

"Baby… come here." He leads me to the bed, and we both sit down. He leans against the wall his bed rests against and he pulls me into him. I rest my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me, humming and kissing the top of my hair as I silently cry.

"I thought for sure you'd hate me, after today. I thought maybe you'd even be afraid of me…" I admit, and wipe my eyes, my tears already receding.

"Babe, I told you, I could never hate you or be afraid of you. Plus you wouldn't harm a fly."

I turn back and look at him in awe. "Did you not see me beat the shit out of Quil?!"

"Yea, well, er…" He bit his lip, "Quil's not a fly." He chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh also.

That was so like Seth, making me laugh when I didn't think I could.

"You're crazy." I laugh, rubbing his arms around me.

"Crazy for you." He kisses the top of my head. "You shouldn't have done that to Quil though…"

"I know, and if you are mad that I lost control and that I got you in tr--" he silenced me with a kiss, and pulled back, looking at me with a smile on his face.

"I appreciated it though…" He said quietly. "I didn't want to come out because of people like him, but with you, it's easy to…well… to be out."

"Really?" I asked, nuzzling my nose into his neck.

"Yea, but, in the future, don't try to murder someone." He chuckled again, and I loved to hear him laugh. "Your big enough that just a threat will work." He smiled, rubbing my biceps and smiling slyly.

"You like those?" I ask with the same mischievous smirk. I flex for him and he gasps.

"Oh so strong," he turns to look at me, and our smiles inch closer into a light, slow kiss.

"Jake, why is it that your not wearing a shirt anyway?" He asks, and I forgot I wasn't even wearing one. Dammit, what do I say?

"And your so warm, yet its so cold in here, and outside."

Damn his observations. Well it doesn't take a genius to notice all this stuff though.

"I'm always warm…. High body temp?" Well that was the truth, just couldn't say how high.

"I just hope your not sick again." he says, running his hands over my chest.

"I'm fine, don't worry babe." I assure him, and go in for another kiss.

The next moment we heard a shattering sound in the kitchen, and Sue Clearwater scream. Me and Seth looked at each other in worry for a moment before clambering off the bed in a hurry. We met Leah stumbling out of her own room as we entered the hall to the kitchen.

Sue was standing by the sink, apparently she was washing some dishes and dropped a few plates.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Leah asked in a hoarse voice.

"…."

She turned around with the phone in her hand, staring at us with shocked, teary eyes.

"Mom… you okay?" Seth asked, and he stepped forward a little, avoiding the broken glass.

"I just got a call… you…your father's been in an accident."

She was on the verge of tears, looking completely lost.

"What?!? Is he okay… is dad okay?" Leah asked in panic.

Sue dropped to the floor then and brought her hands to her face and began to weep uncontrollably.

Seth and Leah rushed to her side while I stood at the kitchen door, not knowing what to do exactly.

"He's…he's…" Sue tried but broke out in loud sobs once more, not being able to finish.

My heart broke then, knowing that Harry had died. I wanted to hold Seth, console him like he did me when my mother died. But now wasn't the time…

To Be Continued……….

_**A/N: lol I didn't know how to end this chapter exactly. I planned to have more but I've been in a bad mood here lately and haven't had the will to write, so I decided to post this quickly. I hope you guys enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter should have the Cullens, they were going to be in this chapter but since I cut it short they were omitted. I still have to think up where I want this to go, like I said I lost my plot outline and forgot wtf is going on haha so alas here I am winging it. I'll try to do better. Thanks :D**_

_**Oh and to address an anonymous review. I know that Jake's friends are rather OOC but it can't be helped, I forgot a lot about their true character created by Stephanie so I just made it up how I wanted them to act. So if it seems unlikely how they act, then there's your reason. Also, I know that it probably didn't look like a car accident with Harry drained of blood, but then again in New Moon did it really look like a animal attack if the victims were drained of blood? Regardless, that's how I planned it out to happen, and I didn't want it to be too obvious leaving Harry deserted in his car, dead, with bight marks on his neck. *rolls eyes* **_

_**Anyway, had to clear that up :D thanks for reading guys, LY =D**_

_**-DaringReality**_


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE NOT AN UPDATE

Hey guys, sorry to disappoint but this isn't an update to the story.

I just thought I should put in an author's note here and let you guys know whats going on. Nothing bad, just...to put it bluntly, I'm rather tired of this story. Actually, twilight fanfiction in general has lost its appeal to me. I don't know why, it just isn't what I've been reading on here as of late, and I just can't get back into it.

So, this story, along with my other twilight story will be put on Hiatus. This one will probably be discontinued, or my next chapter will be its last, just to tie everything together and whatnot.

I am very disappointed in this story. It hasn't turned out to be what I intended for it to be since the beginning, and to be honest, I totally bullshitted the whole thing. But, it was my first story so it holds a special little place in my heart. I remember it took me forever to decide whether or not to post the first chapter. It was near the beginning of this summer, and I had nothing to do, and I had been an avid reader on for sometime, just never made an account. I decided to publish it, and if no one liked it, then I would delete it, no harm done.

But to all those who have read and enjoyed, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. There are no words to express how much I appreciated your kind words and motivation.

Other than that, I'll try and finish this story sometime when I get back into it. Probably a lengthy last chapter like I said to tie all things together. I'm honestly sorry to disappoint anyone that liked my story and was looking forward to an update.

My first love in fanfiction has always been the akuroku pairing (roxas x axel from kingdom hearts) so my next story may be of them. Or Zack fair x Cloud Strife (who are made for each other =D).

I will continue writing, I hope you guys will enjoy my future stories unrelated to twilight.

Love you guys,

-DaringReality


End file.
